L'ère des démons
by nandouillettemalfoy
Summary: Résumé : Qui n’a jamais pensés que Voldemort était manipulé par une puissance supérieure ? Qu’il n’était pas seul dans sa quête de pouvoir ? Qu'Hermione était différente des autres? Et Draco?
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà je suis une petite auteur qui écrit des fics sans prétention, j'espère que celle là va vous plaire elle a été écrit pendant les vacances, en effet celle qui est publiée sur hp a disparue donc en attendant de la retrouver vous allez devoir vous contentez de celle là. En espérant que ça vous plaisent je vous fait des gros bisoux et je vous laisse à votre lecture xd !!

Note : Dumbledore n'est pas mort même si Drago à essayer de le tuer. Le blond a disparu avec Rogue.

Disclamer : Les persos sont à JK Rowling à part quelques persos inventés.

Je me suis inspiré de Devil Devil pour les noms des persos et pour certain contexte mais ma fic n'à rien avoir avec le manga.

**Résumé plus important.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione font leur entrer à Poudlard pour leur septième année. Durant les vacances d'été un drame c'est produit chez les Granger. En effet les parents d'Hermione sont morts et elle a découvert dans leur testament qu'elle n'était pas leur vraie fille… QUi est t'elle vraiment ? Pourquoi connaît t'elle la nouvelle ? Une nouvelle élève, des histoires d'amours en perspective et un mystère grandissant sur le marionnettiste qui manipule le Lord Noir.

**1er Chapitre : Rentrée, nouvelle et révélations d'Hermione.**

Quelque part dans le Poudlard express…

- Ronald ne fait pas l'enfant et rend moi mon livre.

- Mais Mione on n'est pas encore en cours alors détend toi. La jeune fille face à lui, lui lança un regard glacial qui effraya le rouquin. Les autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine décomposée. Le chariot de friandises arrive quelques minutes plus tard ce qui redonna le sourire au jeune Weasley.

- Ron ! Ne te goinfre pas comme ça tu me fait honte, s'écria sa jeune sœur Ginevra.

- Oh c'est bon tais toi et laisse moi manger. Grogna ce dernier en guise de réponse. L'ambiance était assez joyeuse même si la menace de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus pesante et même si les parents d'Hermione étaient décédés. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'absentait régulièrement et ne donnait que des justifications bidons. Ses amis n'avaient pas insistés sachant qu'elle leur en parlerait lorsque elle serait prête. Le train arriva à destination environ quatre heures plus tard. Les élèves présents dans le compartiment se dirigèrent vers les sombrals pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Ils s'assirent en bout de table et la brunette poussa un cri de surprise. Le survivant tourna sa tête vers l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait et il crispa violemment les poings. Drago Malefoy en personne était assis à la table des Serpentard avec son éternel air suffisant, il discutait avec Blaise Zabini et Axel Sinclair. Il ne pu faire aucun commentaire car tous les élèves avaient pénétrés dans la grande salle et Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année.

- Mes chers élèves j'ai le plaisir de vous accueillir pour une nouvelle année, je veux que vous vous souveniez que même si les temps sont sombres, l'espoir n'est pas perdu et vous devez tous être solidaires. Je me répète mais vous devez être unis. Il fit une courte pause et repris. Bien à présent nous allons répartir les premières années avant de recevoir la venue d'une nouvelle élève. Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre mais elles furent vite couvert par les petits nouveaux qui trottinaient sur le sol. Après une répartition assez équitable, -huit élèves par maison environ- Dumbledore demanda à nouveau la parole. Bien maintenant j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez Lyra, Médéa, Callypso Fire qui fera son entrée en septième année à cause de raisons personnelles. A peine le directeur finissait t'il son discours que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient. Miss vous êtes en retard.

- J'ai eu un problème de portail. Répondit la voix froidement. Dumbledore sourit et invita la nouvelle à s'asseoir sous le vieux choixpeau . Elle était à deux mètres quand le choixpeau hurla qu'elle devait aller à Serpentard. Elle devait être vraiment mauvaise pour ne pas devoir toucher le choixpeau. C'est ce que ce dire Ron et Harry en regardant la silhouette encapuchonné allée vers sa table sous les acclamations des verts et argents. Le repas se fit en silence, tous jetant des regards intrigués vers la nouvelle. Lyra se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors pour saluer Hermione qui lui sourit chaleureusement sous le regard ahuris des élèves au complet et elle rejoingnit Axel, un des amis de Drago pour sortir de la grande salle. Les chuchotements reprirent, et les questions fusèrent pour savoir d'où la brune connaissait la nouvelle, comment elle était … Alors que ses meilleurs amis demandaient des explications MacGonagall demanda le silence.

- S'il vous plaît si vous avez des choses à demander à miss Fi…Granger vous le ferez plus tard, ensuite miss je voudrais que vous m'accompagner avec Monsieur Malefoy. Les deux jeunes obéirent docilement et ils disparurent à leur tour derrière les portes.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous cache quoi Mione ? Questionna Ron.

- On lui demandera demain, je suis sûr qu'elle a des explications. Lui répondit sa sœur. Harry approuva et enchaîna.

- On ferai mieux de monter maintenant après ça va être galère avec les premières années. Les deux roux hochèrent la tête, le chemin qui menait au dortoir des rouge et or se fit en silence, chacun réfléchissant au secret de la brune. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Du côté de Mcgonagall :

Arrivés devant avec un tableau du quatrième étage elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes derrière elle.

- Bien jeunes gens, vous avez été choisis comme préfet en chef, vous devrez faire des efforts, vos tâches vous seront assignés plus tard, demain je veux vous voir à neuf heure à vos tables respectives, je me suis bien faîtes comprendre ?

- Oui madame dirent Draco et Hermione en cœur.

- Choisissez votre mot de passe, je vous laisse. Et la directrice adjointe s'éclipsa laissant le vert et argent et la Griffondor seuls dans le couloir.

- Bon vous seriez gentils de trouver votre mot de passe on va pas y passer toute la nuit fit remarquer le tableau, cassant le contact visuel entre le blond et Hermione qui se dévisageait en chien de faïence. En effet le chien à trois tête en avait assez de les voir se regarder méchamment et l'empêcher de dormir. La brune se tourna vers lui, le regarda intensément et le cerbère s'inclina devant elle sous le regard estomaqué de Drago.

- Granger pourquoi il te regarde comme si tu étais sa déesse ? Il n'obtint aucune réponse et se rembrunit.

- Cerbère le mot de passe est démon.

- Bien maîtresse. Le tableau pivota pour les laisser passer.

- Appelle moi Hermione, ça suffira. Elle sourit et s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Une énorme fenêtre donnait sur le parc, un majestueux canapé noir trônait au milieu de la pièce, il faisait face à l'immense cheminée en marbre. Des tapis étaient posés un peu partout dans le salon et la rouge et or ne fit pas plus attention aux détails et disparut derrière une porte à ses initiales. Drago qui n'avait pas bougé fit à son tour l'inventaire de la pièce avant de se mettre dans ses draps pour repenser aux évènements de cette soirée riche en rebondissements. Le lendemain Hermione rejoignit ses amis pour le petit déjeuner et elle leur donna rendez vous à la salle sur demande après le repas car ils ne commençait les cours que l'après midi. Ils ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions et mangèrent en silence. Lorsque Drago arriva il vit Axel assis avec Blaise, si le premier était pâle, aux yeux noirs profonds et aux cheveux châtains clairs. Le second avait des yeux mauves et sa peau était halée.

- Salut les mecs, comment vous allez ?

Les deux autres lui répondirent distraitement complètement plongés dans leur discussion.

- Axel je suis sûr qu'elle est canon. Et elle a une voix hyper sexy. L'autre rigola.

- Quand tu va la voir tu va tomber dans les pommes elle est magnifique.

- Donne moi des détails, allez.

- Elle est brune, des yeux bleus, des mensurations de rêves et après je sais pas trop. C'est ma meilleure amie mais ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai pas vu.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Drago qui s'invita dans la discussion.

- On a été séparé pour une raison assez compliqué et là elle viens … Il ne pu continuer sa phrase qu'il fut coupé.

- … pour accomplir la tâche qui était la tienne. Pas vrai mon ange ? Tu n'y arrive pas tout seul alors c'est moi qu'on envoie. Le concerné se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu nous… tu nous as entendu. Lyra tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Je savais pas que tu fantasmais sur moi mais ça me fait plaisir. Elle lui avait une vois douce mais assez sèche. Elle lui fit un sourire espiègle qui contrastait énormément avec la voix froide de la veille.

Blaise et Drago dévisagèrent la nouvelle. Elle était très belle, Axel n'avait pas exagéré. De longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus relevés en queue haute , des yeux d'un bleu électrique envoûtant et un corps quasi parfait. Ils en auraient presque bavés.

- Bon Miss je te présente Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. La jeune fille dévisagea le blond avant de se tourner vers Axel qui hocha la tête en riant.

- Ils se ressemblent vachement dis donc.

- T'as vu. Vu qu'on a commencé autant continuer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Hier tu ne m'a donné aucun détail.

- Déjà c'est à cause de toi vu que tu n'arrive pas à accomplir ta mission tout seul, ensuite mon père m'a envoyé ici à cause de la guerre, elle vient de finir et on est en plein traité. Vu ma condition il a voulu me protéger. En plus j'ai vue ma sœur hier, c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère, on se demande vraiment si c'est ma grande sœur. Tu as vu la différence entre elle et moi pas vrai ? Son air était grave.

- Ouais c'est clair, vous êtes complètement différentes mais complémentaire et elle est beaucoup trop gentille, ça c'est à cause de Clarisse.

- Ne prononce pas son nom. Gronda la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi, donc je disais qu'elle ressemblait à ta mère, la même tête et le même trop plein de gentillesse toi par contre t'es le portrait craché de ton père et de Shiva. Niveau caractère vous êtes aussi maléfiques les uns que les autres. Lyra rit légèrement à cette remarque.

- Axel tu crois que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez nous ? Lui demanda t'elle tristement. Attendrit par le ton nostalgique de la noiraude il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te promet qu'on y retournera, je te le promet. Après s'être blottit dans les bras du jeune homme pendant quelques instants elle alla s'asseoir plus loin pour le laisser avec ses amis.

- Mec je crois que tu nous doit quelques explications lui dit Drago après qu'Axel se soit assis. Le concerné lui répondit d'une voix tranchante.

- Je vous dois rien du tout vous saurez ce qu'il faut en temps voulu. Les deux autres se regardèrent estomaqués. Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux et seul Drago s'aperçut qu'Hermione entraînait ses amis à sa suite dans les couloirs. Deux heures plus tard c'est un survivant plus blanc que jamais qui sortait de la salle sur demande suivit des deux rouquins. A l'intérieur de la pièce il ne restait plus que la préfète en chef les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle se rendit dans sa salle commune le plus discrètement possible et se mit sur le canapé pour lire un livre mais épuisée par toutes les révélations qu'elle avait dites à ces amis elle s'endormit éreintée. Drago retourna lui aussi dans ses appartements et trouva la brune endormie sur le canapé. Il la trouva tout simplement belle, c'est vrai qu'elle avait changé la petite Griffondor, ses cheveux châtains avaient foncés et ils étaient beaucoup plus lisses et soyeux. Son visage était paisible et elle souriait dans son sommeil. Sa poitrine assez généreuse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Le blond remarqua aussi qu'elle avait pleuré et essuya ses larmes d'un coup de baguette, surpris par le geste qu'il avait fait il se carapata dans sa chambre. Plus tard il fut rejoins par Blaise et Axel qui ne dirent rien quand ils aperçurent la brune. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du préfet en chef pour discuter de leur problème, des cours, des filles … Lorsque ils entendirent des bruits provenant de l'entrée de la salle commune. Ils virent alors Cerbère en pleine discussion avec Lyra qui était assise sur un fauteuil et Hermione qui était toujours allongée dans le canapé. Les deux filles avaient l'air soucieuse et se lançaient des regards inquiets de temps à autres. Alors que Drago et Axel voulait les écouter Blaise lança :

- Hé sang de bourbe on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici à discuter avec une des nôtres ? Hermione leva un sourcil moqueur.

- Pauvre petit… Elle ne continua pas sa phrase que Lyra avait bondie pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

- Bon Hermione pas que je veuille m'en aller mais tu devrais aller dans ta chambre tu ne te maîtrise pas encore alors évite les conflits, j'ai pas envie que tu sois accusée tu meurtre alors qu'on viens de se retrouver. La rouge et or éclata d'un grand rire cristallin.

- T'inquiète ma choute, bon on se retrouve demain pour aller en potion ? La brune asquiessa et après avoir fait la bise à la griffondor partit en n'oubliant pas de saluer Cerbère. Quelques instants passèrent où tous se dévisagèrent puis Hermione alla chercher un livre avant de retourner dans sa chambre, elle fut coupée dans son élan par Blaise qui lui dit menaçant.

- Maintenant que l'autre traîtresse est partie on va pouvoir s'occuper de toi, tu es toute seule. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier mais fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout inquiète. Elle éclata d'un rire froid.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Stupide fils de mangemort. Cracha t'elle.

- Espèce de sang de bourbe je ne te permets pas de m'insulter comme ça. Surtout que les « mangemorts » font des trucs pas très beaux à voir aux personnes comme toi. Dit il dans une moue dégoûté.

- Ca suffit intervint Drago.

- Dray mec qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Blaise tu es dans mes appartements et les soupçons se porterons immédiatement sur moi si elle arrive en mauvais état demain, tu t'en occuperas plus tard maintenant retourne à ton dortoir. Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Les deux garçons tournèrent les talons quand un ricanement cruel résonna dans la pièce.

- Des toutous, comme avec face de serpents, vous êtes des esclaves. Pas fichu de se débrouiller seul, pathétique. Lâcha Hermione en les regardant moqueusement. Là éxédé par le comportement inhabituel et trop Serpentard de la rouge et or Blaise la gifla fortement, la faisant tourner la tête. Elle releva son visage un mince filet de sang coula le long de sa bouche, elle s'en saisit avec un de ses doigts et le lécha érotiquement en fermant les yeux. Elle semblait en transe.

- Allez Axel on y va Drago on se voit demain. Le blond n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la brune qui venait de rouvrir les yeux et qui ne lui accordait pas un regard, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Axel qui baissait la tête, penaud, il se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne lui dise.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend pas vrai ? La voix de la préfète en chef était devenue douce et triste. Le jeune Sinclair hocha la tête douloureusement. Je suis désolée, vraiment tu sais, laisse Lyra s'occuper de toi lorsque tu rentreras. A nouveau il aquiessa. Elle lui sourit tristement et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les deux autres Serpentards avaient regardés la scène silencieusement mais ils crevaient de curiosité.

- Axel il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle.

- Le concerné ne répondit même pas au blond et s'en alla absent, les yeux dans le vide. C'est la dernière fois de la journée que l'on vit Axel Sinclair dans le château.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plaît je peux poster le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine sinon je garde ma fic pour une utilisation personelle enfin laissez une tite trace s'il vous plaît. Bisouxx!!!


	2. Nouveau prof de DCFM et révélation

Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée je suis un peu en retard mais vu qu'Hp à réouvert je peux poster mon autre fic donc je suis un peu débordée ! Voilà le chapitre! Merci beaucoup à Enna62 qui m'a mis un comm qui m'as fait trop plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi sera à la hauteur. Bisouxxx.

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling.

**Nouveau prof de DCFM et révélation à un certain blondinet**.

Le cours de potion avait lieu à neuf heures et tous les élèves des quatre maisons qui continuaient ce cours étaient présents, pourtant la chauve souris des cachots n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- Potter auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi Miss Granger est absente ? Le survivant baissa la tête horriblement gêné.

Ce fut Ron qui répondit à sa place.

- On n'est pas ces parents, on la surveille pas toute la journée.

- Vingt points de moins pour Griffondor à cause de l'insolence de Weasley. Fit mielleusement Rogue avant de se tourner vers « ses » élèves. Bien pour ce premier cours vous pouvez vous mettre ou vous voulez mais je vous met en binômes dès la prochaine fois, bien asseyez vous. Il fit apparaître le nom de la potion et dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'une heure et demie lorsque on frappa à la porte. Une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement.

- Je suis désolée professeur mais j'ai demandée à la préfète en chef de me faire visiter pour ne plus me perdre. La nouvelle arrivante fit un sourire angélique à Rogue qui ne pu retenir un sourire amusé.

- Bien Miss Granger et Fire venez vous asseoir. En passant Lyra vous ne sauriez pas où est Monsieur Sinclair. La Serpentarde ne répondit pas et Hermione blanchit légèrement.

- Il va arriver professeur. Assura Lyra après quelques instants de silence. Rogue hocha la tête et les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir ensemble à la table derrière Blaise et Drago. Après une demi heure, la salle était remplie de fumée jaunâtre comme il se devait pour la potion. L'ambiance était lourde et Hermione n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers la porte toute les cinq minutes.

- Merde Hermione arrête de te retourner ça va paraître suspect, il va arriver c'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. Je vais m'en occuper quand il revient, ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Les garçons de devant ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation essayant de savoir où était leur camarade.

- Je sais qu'il va revenir mais je m'inquiète c'est de ma faute, si j'avais pas cherchée cet abrutis de Zabini il serait jamais rien arrivé à Axel. Tu comprend je m'en veux, je suis pas comme toi j'arrive pas à camoufler mes sentiments.

- C'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas du te laisser seule non plus, après ce qui c'est passé avec Potter et compagnie. Tsss j'en reviens pas ils veulent du temps pour savoir si tu n'est pas un monstre comme moi, franchement ils devraient avoir honte de douter de toi, sans toi ils seraient mort depuis longtemps ces trois là.

- Lyra, j'ai peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus de moi. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire sans eux.

- Hermione ça suffit, si ils te rejettent c'est qu'ils te méritent pas, puis tu m'as moi. Fit candidement la jeune Serpentarde. Cette remarque fit sourire la rouge et rouge mais elle fut vue par Rogue qui allait encore faire une de ces remarques acerbes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Axel… des ecchymoses, et des traces de sang visible sur son visage normalement gracieux.

- Par Merlin, Lyra tu avais dit que ça ne serait pas aussi violent.

La verte et argent ne pris pas la peine de répondre et se leva promptement avant de serrer le plus délicatement possible son ami dans ses bras.

- Par tous les démons de l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'_il_ t'a fait ? Elle posa doucement sa main sur son visage et frôla ses cicatrices et ses blessures. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous le contact apaisant des mains chaudes et douces de son amie.

- C'est rien, tu vas les faire disparaître comme d'habitude, en plus je l'ai mérité j'ai pas su la protéger. Dit il d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Toute la classe suivait l'échange entre les deux avec curiosité, même Ron et Harry ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Un silence total régnait dans la salle, il n'y avait que les sifflements réguliers de la potion de Pansy qui troublait ce calme assez tendu.

- Professeur est-ce que nous pourrions sortir ? Il faudrait arranger ça.

- Allez y Miss Fire, Madame Pomfresh vous sera utile je pense. Seul Drago perçut le clin d'œil que Rogue adressa à la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne prenne ses affaires et qu'elle ne disparaisse avec Axel qui boitait. Quand une heure plus tard la cloche sonna pour indiquer la fin des cours Hermione se précipita dehors alors qu'Harry et Ron venaient vers elle. Ils se dirent qu'ils discuteraient plus tard et se dirigèrent vers le cours de botanique. De son côté la préfète en chef rechercha Lyra et Axel et les trouva dans un couloir du deuxième étage, cachés derrière une armure. La jeune fille avait les mains posées sur le visage du Serpentard et semblait concentré à l'extrême. Lorsque elle les retira les plaies avaient disparues et ils ne restaient qu'une légère balafre sur la joue gauche du vert et argent.

- Axel je suis désolée je ne savais pas que se serait aussi violent. Lyra m'a prévenue des risques que tu courrais pour ta mission mais je ne pensais pas que… Le jeune Sinclair la coupa.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et de toute façon je me dois de respecter le serment que j'ai fait au Roi. Les deux filles se regardèrent peinées. Hé ne pleure pas, mince t'es une Griffy tu dois être courageuse normalement. Sa remarque fit sourire Hermione qui sécha d'un revers de la main ses yeux humides.

- Tu as raison. Aquiessa cette dernière en relevant dignement la tête puis elle ajouta paniquée. Le cours de botanique, je suis en retard Madame Chourave va me tuer. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire avant de la voir s'éloigner en courant. Ils discutèrent tous en se dirigeants vers le parc en attendant la prochaine heure. Assis contre un arbre près du lac ils abordèrent le sujet Hermione.

- Elle est pas prête tu le sais ?

- Axel dis pas ça, je t'en prie, elle viens d'apprendre d'où elle viens, ses amis la rejettent c'est normal qu'elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ces pouvoirs, laisse lui du temps.

- De toute façon est-ce que j'ai le choix ? La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête puis se mordilla la lèvre anxieusement avant de se lancer.

- Je t'ai mentie, si je suis là ce n'est pas qu'à cause de toi.

- Comment ça ? Explique moi je comprend là. Dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai que je dois t'aider à accomplir ta mission mais c'est pas pour me protéger qu'il m'a envoyée ici c'est parce qu'il a découvert mon histoire avec Ios. Il m'a forcée à rompre .Vu que mon père règne en maître maintenant il a mis le prince des anges comme simple soldat tu te rend compte ? Et il m'a prévenue quelques jours avant seulement que je venais ici pour que je me ressaisisse. J'ai dit des choses horribles à Ios que je ne pensais absolument pas mais il croit que je me suis servi de lui et à présent il me déteste. J'ai demandé à Shiva de lui donner une lettre de ma part mais ça n'arrangera rien. La verte et argent leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers son ami qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Viens là dit il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu sais que je t'adore pour ce que tu es, je ne vais pas te juger même si avec les anges c'est pas l'amour fou, je veux ton bonheur et ton père le comprendra assez vite lui aussi.

- Et on est censé avoir aucun sentiment déclara sarcastiquement la brune avant de rire bientôt suivit d'Axel.

- Au faîte pourquoi lorsque je suis allé voir Drago hier Hermione était en larme ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que depuis un moment un certain Serpentard aux cheveux platine écoutait leur discussion avec intérêt se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que la sang de bourbe et la nouvelle était liées au sort de son ami.

- Eh bien Potter et les autres rouquins lui ont dit qu'ils devaient réfléchir pour savoir si elle était mauvaise.

- Hein ?? Mais c'est un ange pas rapport à toi et ton frère.

- Bien sûr mais ils savent pas qu'on est de la même famille. En fait ils ont peur qu'elle tourne mal et qu'elle soit du côté de l'autre face de Serpent. N'importe quoi j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, elle aurait pas été ma grande sœur ça m'aurait fait vomir. Le jeune homme rit légèrement.

- Si tu avais été élevée par des moldus comme elle tu serais pareil et c'est toi qui serais à vomir. C'est une moue moqueuse qui lui répondit.

- Moi gentille tu m'as bien regardée ? Et toi qui parle comme les sorcier tut tut tut faut y remédier, si on rentre ça va pas le faire si tu parle comme eux.

- Je suis là depuis que j'ai onze ans c'est normal que j'ai leurs habitudes tu verrais Shark c'est hilarant. Il se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un de super important et ton oncle on n'en parle même pas tu la vu ?

- Oué oué il est convaincant. Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. On raconte vraiment n'importe quoi. Mde ! Jura la jeune fille, on a métamorphose avec la vieille dont Hermione est amoureuse. Nouvelle crise de fou rire pour les deux Serpentards qui se levèrent difficilement avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle de McGonagall se soutenant l'un, l'autre. Ne prenant pas compte ce qui c'était passé plus tôt Axel savourait ce moment de complicité avec Lyra, ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. La journée se finit assez vite et le jeune homme remarqua que Drago ne lui montrait plus aucun intérêt, connaissant son ami il se dit qu'il voulait être seul et n'insista pas. Le blond ne son côté attendait Hermione dans la salle commune de pied ferme bien décidé à obtenir des informations et il savait que c'était la plus faible des trois. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord. Elle apparue vers vingt heures trente et il se leva prestement pour l'empêcher de disparaître dans sa chambre.

- Granger faut qu'on parle lui dit il d'une voix glaciale.

- On a rien à se dire à ce que je saches. C'est quoi votre problème à vous les Serpentards ? Toujours à me chercher ?

- T'es une sang de bourbe lui dit' il comme si c'était tout a fait normal.

Elle souffla d'agacement.

- T'es lourd espèce de blondasse, ton insulte m'atteins pas depuis le temps que tu la sort. Change de registre je me lasse. Complètement ahuri par l'aplomb de la brune il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'avait sous estimée, elle avait changée la Granger.

- Où est Hermione Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ? Demanda t'il toujours aussi froid. Elle éclata de rire.

- Je suis là la fouine, devant toi. En plus d'être bête tu deviens bigleux ?

- Fait attention sang de bourbe, je suis pas Zabini je me laisse pas marcher dessus par un être inférieur comme toi.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me gifler, j'ai vue comment tu me regardait hier, complètement fasciné par une sang de bourbe, je suis sûre que tes « amis » seraient ravis de l'apprendre. Drago ne se contrôla plus et la saisit par le coup essayant de l'étrangler.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler comme ça tu as compris ? Hurla t'il à bout de nerfs. Il la relâcha lorsque elle devint toute rouge à cause de la suffocation. Elle le provoqua quand elle eut repris son souffle.

- Tu essayais de me tuer ? Pfff il faudrait que tu sers plus fort, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu en es le courage. Bon pas que je m'ennuis, en faîte si alors je vais te laisser. Mauvaise nuit blondasse et la jeune fille disparue dans sa chambre. Le Serpentard vint frapper sur la porte de la rouge et or avec violence.

- GRANGER !!!!! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement. J'ai des questions à te poser. Alors je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte. Il s'acharna pendant un quart d'heure avant de se lasser et de s'asseoir dans le canapé face à sa porte. Elle sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en ressortit elle était vêtue d'un short noir et d'un débardeur rouge laissant apparaître un piercing. Drago la regarda estomaqué. Granger avoir un piercing ? Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui c'était passé pendant ces vacances. C'est sur ces questions qu'il s'endormit. De son côté la Griffondor était fière d'avoir cloué le bec de Malefoy et se promis de tout raconter à son amie le lendemain. Elle se souvint aussi qu'elle devrait voir Harry et Ron pendant le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Elle fut emportée par Morphée assez tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain elle se faufila pour sortir de la salle commune pour ne pas faire de bruit mais elle se figea rapidement.

- Alors Granger comme ça on a peur alors on fuit ? Drago l'attendait masqué derrière les rideaux.

- J'ai pas le temps Malefoy j'ai des trucs à faire, en plus j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Elle allait passer le tableau mais ce que lui dit Drago l'en dissuada.

- Je sais que la nouvelle est ta sœur et je veux savoir ce que vous complotez. Il vit la rouge et or blanchir et se raidir et il cria victoire intérieurement pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père, il est une des principales raisons de la venue de Lyra. La jeune fille baissa la tête comme prise en faute avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce en ordonnant à Cerbère de ne laisser sortir Drago sous aucun prétexte. De son côté le blond était pensif, il se demandait bien pourquoi son paternel lui aurait caché ça. C'est vrai que depuis l'échec de sa mission l'été passé son père était distant mais le Serpentard savait qu'il pouvait compté sur lui. Il se dirigea vers le bureau au fond du salon et griffonna sur un bout de parchemin.

_Père,_

_Je sais que vous m'en voulez et que vous avez honte de moi mais j'ai absolument besoin de vous. En effet une nouvelle est arrivée avant-hier, une certaine Lyra Fire, je voulais savoir si vous la connaissiez ? De plus Granger( la sang de bourbe meilleure amie de Potter) est de la même famille (j'ai entendue Lyra dire qu'elles étaient sœurs). Ce matin même Granger m'a dit que vous étiez une des raisons de l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Si vous savez quelques chose je vous pris de me mettre au courant le plus vite possible car elle ont parlés de missions extrêmement importante. En plus vous ne savez pas la meilleure : Axel est dans le coup, oui vous avez bien lu, un de mes amis est de mèches avec ces deux filles et il est arrivé hier avec des bleus et des cicatrices comme si il avait été torturé. Je vous prierais donc de m'aidez à comprendre. _

_D.M_

Après avoir relu sa lettre plusieurs fois Drago, satisfait, appela son hibou et accrocha ce petit bout de papier si important à sa patte avant de lui ordonner de l'apporter à Lucius Malefoy. Il se mit devant la cheminée où les braises de la veille étaient à présent consumées et il laissa ses pensées vagabondées. Il entendit juste le portrait s'ouvrir et il tendit l'oreille.

- Il faut que tu lui parles. Il ne faut pas qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Ca ruinerait tout ce qu'on prépare depuis plus de trente ans. Et là je peux te dire que princesse ou pas c'est sur toi que ça va retomber. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Axel, ce n'était qu'un hors d'œuvre pour _lui._ Un cri d'effroi retentit.

- Mais toi tu peux l'en empêcher, tu n'as qu'à le menacer où le torturer comme tu veux mais ne me laisses pas je t'en pris Lyra je suis trop gentille pour faire du mal à quelqu'un tu l'as dis toi-même.

- Ok t'inquiète pas il ne parleras pas on va trouver un arrangement, je ne peux l'abîmer ce serait du gâchis en plus Shark va me tuer si je l'endommage.

- Merci petite sœur, merci.

- Bon où est t'il ? Malefoy cria la première personne qui était rentré dans la salle commune. Drago déglutit et se releva du canapé pour faire face à Hermione et à Lyra.

- Fire, Granger que me vaux cette visite de famille ? Demanda t'il le plus sarcastiquement possible. Il ne vit pas le coup venir mais il ressenti une douleur violente à l'épaule. Aucune des filles n'avaient bougés. La Serpentarde le regardait pourtant moqueusement avec un sourire triomphant.

- Tu vas te taire et écouter blondinet. J'ai pas envie de te tuer ou de te torturer se serait inutile. Ce que tu sais tu vas le garder pour toi ça va être notre petit secret, tu as bien compris ? J'ai pas envi de me répéter.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Si quelqu'un apprend que tu me séquestres ici tu vas te faire renvoyer.

- Et non mauvaise réponse je me serais contenté d'un oui mais maintenant tu vas devoir me donner plus. Je suis là sur demande de Dumbledore donc personne ne sera renvoyé. Sauf toi si j'ai envi mais je suis sûre que tu préfèrerais être dans cette école pour te protéger de face de serpent. Oh ne répond pas je connais la réponse.

- Lyra quand je disais que tu pouvais le torturer je rigolais, hein ??!! Je veux pas que tu lui fasse du mal, je le déteste mais je supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir, surtout lorsque c'est ma faute. Hermione avait l'air paniquée.

- Alors sang de bourbe on a pitié du plus sexy des Serpentard ? Ricana Drago. Toujours en train de se moquer il ne sentit pas tout de suite le métal froid le long de la gorge. Lyra avait sorti une épée de nulle part et elle la faisait glisser le long du cou de Drago avec délice. Le blond devint tout pâle et stoppa ses moqueries.

- Ah au moins tu te tais maintenant. Hermione va en métamorphose et dit à McGonagall que Malefoy me fait visiter le château, comme ça je vais pouvoir m'occuper de lui tranquillement. La préfète en chef approuva vivement et partit sans demander son reste. Elle est trop fragile elle y arriveras jamais. Bon assis toi sur le canapé faut qu'on parle. Le blond obtempéra sans broncher, sachant bien qu'il aurait bien plus de problème en refusant.

- Pourquoi tu me torture pas ? Questionna t'il pour perdre du temps, peut être que quelqu'un trouverais ça louche qu'il soit absent trop longtemps.

- C'est pas mon but, raconte moi déjà ce que tu sais. Elle avait perdu l'éclat de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux quelques instants auparavant et elle le regardait normalement sans aucune haine. Il se détendit et se décida à parler, après tout qu'avait t'il à perdre ?

- Eh bien je vous es entendu avec Axel hier, et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Rogue. Tu viens d'un autre monde à ce que j'ai compris. Lyra approuva.

- Drago, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Il hocha la tête. Donc je te propose un marché.

- De quel genre ? Pas que je n'est pas confiance mais tu es quand même à Serpentard. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Je suis pire que ça mais passons tu sauras ça le temps voulu. Tu ne dis rien à personne et tu respectes Hermione lorsque vous êtes tous les deux et en échange je te raconte tout ce que tu veux savoir sur notre monde à Axel et moi. Je mettrais ma sœur au courant et tu pourras lui poser des questions, elle ne saura pas toujours répondre et alors c'est à moi que tu demanderas. Tu ne seras pas mis au courant de tout d'un coup mais je peux t'en apprendre sur ta famille et sur ton monde bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et je veux voir les lettres que tu reçois de l'extérieure. A toi de voir.

- Très bien j'accepte lui répondit Drago sans hésitation. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il c'était engagé mais ça promettait d'être intéressant. Par contre avec Granger ça risque d'être compliqué, on m'a appris à détester les gens de sa race et ça va être dur de la considérer comme mon égal.

- Ca ne sera pas si dur, soit juste toi-même, en plus son sang est plus pur que le tien et c'est une des rares personnes que je connaisses qui ne te juge pas sur tes actions passées alors profites-en. Bon allons y sinon la vieille va piquer sa crise. N'oublie pas on à visiter le château. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose avec plus de vingt minutes de retard et frappèrent avant d'y pénétrer.

- Ah monsieur Malefoy et miss Fire nous ne vous attendions plus. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard. Le professeur les fixait de son air perçant. Ils allaient répondre quand Hermione les interrompis.

- Madame je vous est dit que Malefoy faisait visiter le château à Lyra. Je les ai croisés en chemin et ils m'ont demandés de vous prévenir. La voix de la préfète en chef était assurée et mielleuse. McGonagall ayant une confiance aveugle en Hermione lui sourit et se rassit à son bureau. Les deux retardataires allèrent s'assoires et la verte et argent fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui haussa les épaules. Le cours se passa sans incidents et Lyra raconta tout à Axel qui lui conseilla de faire attention à la tournure des évènements. Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand elle fut abordée par Ron et Harry.

- Hermione attend, il faut qu'on parle.

- Bon Ron t'es gentil j'ai pas le temps pour vous entendre me dire que vous me détestez pour ce que je suis.

- On est désolés, c'est juste que ça nous a choqués sur le coup d'apprendre tes origines. Puis Ginny nous a bien fait comprendre que tu ne serais pas différente pour autant. Tu es notre meilleure amie, notre petite sœur et ont veut pas te perdre. Tu nous en veux et c'est normal mais essayes de comprendre, tu as dû ressentir la même chose lorsque Fi…Lyra t'as racontée la vérité. On te laisseras tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir mais ne détruits pas une amitié qui dure depuis plus de six à cause de nos bêtises, je t'en prie.

- Harry ! La préfète émue aux larmes se jeta dans les bras du survivant avant d'enlacer le rouquin qui rougit. Lyra qui passait avec Axel et Drago soupira avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes complètement abattue.

- Irrécupérable, on va pas y arriver à temps, elle est trop sentimentale.

- Lyra c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas me décourager. Elle est forte, c'est juste qu'elle n'en a pas conscience.

- Vous parlez de quoi tout les deux ? voulut savoir Drago, toujours aussi curieux car même si Lyra avait déjà répondu à une partie des questions qu'il se posait, bien d'autre arrivait en masse.

- Eh bien … la jeune fille vint lui murmurer quelques chose avant qu'il n'éclate violemment de rire, pas un de ceux sans joie et cruel dont on avait l'habitude mais clair, joyeux et légèrement taquin. Il s'excusa piteusement sous le regard courroucé de Lyra et surpris d'Axel.

- Je… je … désolé hoqueta t'il entre deux rires. Et contre toute attente son hilarité fut contagieuse puisque lorsque Hermione tourna au bout du couloir elle les trouva tous les trois, se tordant de rire pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Et bien sûr lorsque ils la virent, l'intensité avec laquelle ils riaient redoubla, vexée, la préfète en chef tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pour voir se fameux professeur dont les septièmes années de Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles vantaient les mérites. Elle fut rejoins quelques instants plus tard par Ron et Harry et ils s'assirent dans le fond de la classe comme à leur habitude. Presque tout le monde était présent mais il manquait trois Serpentards qui essayaient vainement de se calmer. Une ombre passa près d'Hermione qui sursauta. Un rire assez joyeux ce fit entendre près du bureau.

- Pardonnez moi Miss mais Maya est assez joueuse. Personne ne doit avoir peur d'elle-même si elle est imposante. Le terme employé par le nouveau professeur était ironique puis que des cris de frayeur se firent entendre en découvrant la fameuse Maya. Une énorme panthère noire aux yeux verts étincelants regardait les élèves avec gourmandise.

- Excusé moi mais vous êtes le nouveaux professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Pansy complètement fascinée par l'homme en face d'elle. En effet le professeur devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, une chevelure noire, légèrement bouclées aux pointes et aux yeux bleus électriques.

- Oui pardonnez moi je ne me suis pas présenté. Vous pouvez me tutoyer ou m'appeler Shiva. Pas de professeur je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça.

- Shiva tu as besoin du miroir pour se cours ? demanda un blond un peu plus jeune que le professeur, il avait des cheveux blonds assez longs et des yeux verts gris.

- Non là c'est des septièmes années on aura juste besoin de la boîte. L'autre aquiessa et disparu dans la pièce adjacente pour aller chercher le matériel nécessaire.

Mon assistant qui est parti à côté se présentera plus tard. Une dernière chose il ne manque pas du monde ?

- Si, il manque Lyra, Axel et mon Drakichou. Dit Pansy sous les rires des autres au surnom qu'elle avait donné au prince des Serpentards.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il n'y aura aucun favoritisme. Ce sera les mêmes sanctions pour tous et… Il ne continua pas sa phrase que trois personnes rentraient en courant dans la salle.

- Désolée monsieur ou madame je sais pas vous êtes quoi. Avec Axel et Drago on a eu un léger problème dans le couloir. On a aidés un élève blessé dans les couloirs et vu que je suis nouvelle je m'intègre comme je peux.

- Lyra t'es arrivée y'a deux jours et tu es déjà en retard. Soupira le professeur.

- On se connaît ? Questionna t'elle en relevant la tête de son sac. Shiva !!! Cria t'elle avant de se jeter dans ces bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t'elle suspicieusement.

- On en parlera plus tard mademoiselle allez à côté d'un de vos camarade et silence.

- Oui msieur !! Et elle parti aux côtés d'Axel et de son nouvel ami. Ils commencèrent à discuter, Drago de plus en plus surpris à chaque parole que prononçait la verte et argent. Shiva les remarque et s'exclama :

- SILENCE !! Lyra je vais t'exclure si tu continue. La jeune fille bougonna et lui fit une grimace qui fit sourire le blond à côté d'elle.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir son frère sur le dos ?

- Ta guee ! Il haussa les sourcils avec une moue moqueuse. Ca va devenir une réunion de famille si ça continu.

- Bien merci Ios de nous avoir ramener le coffre, on se demandait se que tu faisais. Un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le coin où se trouvait Lyra. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? La verte et argent était tombée de sa chaise au moment où le nom de l'assistant avait été prononcé. Elle se releva une aura noire autour d'elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Seuls ses yeux montraient la tristesse qu'elle ressentait.

- Professeur on va sortir avec Axel on va s'occuper d'elle.

- Allez y monsieur… ?

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

- Très bien. Ils faut que vous la calmiez, elle ne se contrôle absolument pas lorsque elle est dans cet état. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte Hermione se leva et gifla violemment Lyra. Semblant reprendre ses esprits la Serpentarde tituba quelques instants avant de sentir mieux.

- Tu … tu m'as frappée ? Demanda interloquée la noiraude de Serpentard.

- Je … pardon , c'est juste que je me suis inquiétée et que c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée.

- Ca y est ton côté rebelle qui se réveille. On attendait le miracle et ça y est. Bon je dois voir le directeur on se voit plus tard.

Le blond avait remarqué qu'Ios fixai la porte et qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux Lyra depuis qu'elle était tombée de la chaise. Il se souvint alors de cette discussion qu'il avait surpris entre elle et Axel. Il sourit doucement et se rassit. Il pensa aussi à la préfète en chef qui s'était interposée et à ses joues rougies par la honte lorsque sa sœur l'avait regardé. Son point de vue sur elle n'avait pas vraiment changé mais il voulait vraiment faire ce qu'il avait promis à Lyra et c'est pourquoi il la regardait à présent sans mépris. De son côté Hermione voulait parler à la Serpentarde, il fallait qu'elle sache qui était le blond qui assistait leur grand frère, ça lui faisait étrange de dire ça vu qu'elle avait toujours été fille unique. Elle suivit donc le cours distraitement dévisageant surtout Shiva et sortit dans les premiers pour aller déjeuner et retrouver sa cadette. La journée se finit sans incidents majeurs, le trio de Griffondor à nouveaux réunis.

Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Laissez un pti comm pour vos impressions.


	3. Amitié et dangereux inconnu

Note de l'auteur : Désolé de ce léger retard mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à loveboy666 et Kattycatte qui m'ont envoyé des reviews adorables !!!

Disclamer : Bien sûr les persos ne sont pas de moi, sauf mes inventions personnelles.

**Chapitre 3**

Nous étions au début du mois d'octobre et le lien qui c'était tissé entre Drago et Lyra continua à se renforcer. Ils disparaissaient souvent pendant plusieurs heures tous les deux pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait aussi bien comprendre une autre personne que lui et la présence de la brune lui ouvrait les yeux sur bien des choses. Hermione n'en faisait pas parti, pas encore. Il continuait d'honorer la promesse qu'il avait faîtes à son amie. Il n'adressait que très rarement la parole à la préfète en chef, la saluant le matin et ne l'insultant plus lorsque il la croisait où quand ils faisaient leurs rondes. De son côté Lyra avait séché les cours de DFCM, elle n'avait manquée que trois heures mais Dumbledore et Rogue l'avait convoqué pour la priée de retourner en cours. C'est donc de mauvaise grâce et accompagnée de Drago et Axel qu'elle s'assit au fond de la classe. Hermione lorsque elle avait vu sa sœur avait été soulagée car après qu'elle lui est donnée des explications sur sa réaction lors du dernier cours de Shiva elle était devenue froide et mélancolique. C'est entourée de Ron et Harry qu'elle s'assit devant sa sœur. Elle se retournait de temps à autre pour la regarder mais le professeur ne lui en laissa pas souvent l'occasion occupants les élèves. Le cours était passionnant d'après la majorité des élèves, en effet même si Shiva faisait de la théorie il leur apprenait aussi toute sorte de sort complexe et il avait prévu l'apprentissage des enchantements sans baguettes.

- Miss Fire au lieu de rêvassez écoutez mon cours et d'ailleurs vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. La concernée ne répondit rien et remis sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

La cloche sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard et la flopés de Serpentards et de Griffondors sortirent de la classe laissant la verte et argent seule, qui regardait obstinément ses mains. Ses deux compères lui avaient souhaité bonne chance et sa sœur lui avait souris chaleureusement lui transmettant son courage de Griffy. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une ombre s'engouffra dans la pièce.

- Eh Shiva j'ai des nouvelles de notre monde et … La personne s'interrompit en voyant une jeune fille de dos. Lyra ?? Je … C'est toi ? La noiraude ferma les yeux, serra les poings et resta obstinément tournée. Je t'en prie regarde moi, j'ai tellement attendu le moment où je te verrai et où je te serrerais dans mes bras. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrai pas il s'avança précautionnement et vint s'agenouiller face à elle. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son visage essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je … vas t'en s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. La supplia t'elle.

- Tu veux que je fasse comme si on ne s'était jamais rencontrés, comme si on n'avait rien vécus ensemble, on a affrontés nos deux peuples pour notre histoire et là tu veux que je laisse tomber ? Je suis amoureux de toi, tu es la seule à me faire ressentir des sensations aussi fortes. Tu m'as damné Lyra. Complètement chamboulée par ses révélations elle n'entendit pas son frère ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

- Lyly viens on doit discuter je crois qu'on à des choses à se dire.

- J'arrive Shiva. Ios laisse moi y aller. Douloureusement l'ange desserra son étreinte et la laissa partir avec son frère. Durant toute sa conversation assez houleuse avec son professeur, la jeune fille pensa tristement au comportement froid qu'elle avait adopté avec son ange. Elle l'aimait, bien sûr même si ce mot n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche mais elle voulait le protéger et rester loin de lui était la seule condition. Elle erra dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine et fini par retrouver Axel qui la veilla le temps qu'elle s'endorme. A la fin de la journée c'est éreinté que Drago retourna dans sa salle commune, il était assez tard car il ne voulait pas croiser Granger et réconforter Lyra lui avait pris un certain temps. Il remarqua une lettre sur la table basse, en y regardant de plus près il vit qu'elle venait de son père. Drago attendait cette lettre depuis presque une semaine et il pensait vraiment obtenir une réponse. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et sourit devant son contenu, il la posa dans sa chambre et rentra dans la salle de bain mais il resta muet de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Sur le pas de la porte le vert et argent ne bougeait plus fascinée par la jeune femme en face de lui. Hermione était nue, dos à lui, deux grandes ailes blanches l'entourait dévoilant une paire de fesses musclés. Elle avait un tatouage étrange dans le creux des reins. Un dragon tenant une rose noire dans sa gueule. N'ayant pas remarqué le jeune homme elle se retourna pour se voir dans le miroir et poussa un cri en l'apercevant.

- T'es cinglé ma parole ! Tu veux que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ?

- Une quoi Granger ? Demanda le jeune homme qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du corps de la brune.

- Laisse tomber espèce de pervers. Elle pris une serviette et la noua autour de sa poitrine avant que ses ailes disparaissent en rentrant dans son dos, elle eu un rictus de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Hurla t'elle gêné par les yeux remplis de désir du jeune homme.

- C'est bon calme toi pour une fois qu'on s'engueule pas en plus laisse moi en profiter ça n'arriveras plus jamais. Il se poussa de la porte et la suivit des yeux avant de lui faire remarquer. Granger tu saignes dans le dos.

- C'est rien je vais me débrouiller. Mauvaise nuit Malefoy. Il n'eut rien le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait disparu dans sa chambre.

- Quelle prude celle là. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'il alla dans la douche pour se calmer et se détendre de sa dure journée. Il s'endormit avec Hermione comme marchand de sable. De son côté la rouge et or était en panique. Un Serpentard l'avait vu nu, en plus c'était le pire de tous. Elle avait aimé le regard qu'il lui avait lancé mais sa timidité avait été plus forte. La jeune fille n'était plus vierge et avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie femme et n'avait jamais réussie à atteindre le septième ciel comme elle l'avait lue dans les livres. Elle soupira et s'habilla rapidement, verrouilla sa porte et se coucha en essayant de trouver le sommeil qui vint la chercher très tard dans la nuit. C'est fatiguée qu'elle se dirigea en potion le lendemain matin, Hermione avait décidé de sauté le petit déjeuner pour dormir plus longtemps. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et attendit ses camarades. Sa sœur arriva et lui fit un sourire avant de lui faire la bise, la préfète en chef en profita pour lui glisser un petit mot dans sa poche. Le cours se passa assez rapidement et la Griffondor réussi sa potion comme d'habitude. A la fin elle fut rejoins par Lyra.

- Alors comme ça Drago t'as vu nue ? Demanda malicieusement la Serpentarde. Piquant un fard la brunette lui ordonna de se taire et hocha la tête.

- C'était horrible en plus il s'est pas excusé et il me regardait comme si il voulait me prendre sur le champs c'est super gênant. J'oserais plus lui répondre quand il va m'insulter par peur qu'il ne ressorte cette histoire. La personne face à la préfète éclata de rire.

- Désolée mais c'est juste que lorsque Drago m'en à parlé il était tout bizarre alors tu pourras lui ressortir si il t'ennuie. Votre cohabitation n'allait pas trop mal nan ? Il ne faut pas que ça redevienne comme avant parce qu'il pourrait changer de côté et qu'on a besoin de toi toi-même tu sais qu'il est très puissant.

- Ca allait bien parce que tu lui avais demandé.

- Ohhh Hermione tu aurais voulue qu'il te parle sans y être forcé par moi ?

- NON !! Cria la préfète un peu trop précipitamment au goût de sa sœur mais elle ne dit rien. Enfin je vais pas laisser tomber, ne t'inquiète pas. Après avoir rassuré sa sœur Hermione partie vers son cours de métamorphose, Lyra rejoignit Drago qui voulait lui parler seul à seul.

- Lyly j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, il veut que tu la lises. La serpentarde pris le parchemin et commença sa lecture. Elle sourit avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et joyeux. Fronçant les sourcils Drago lui posa une question silencieuse à laquelle elle se pressa de répondre.

- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas changé il est toujours aussi narcissique et aussi hautain même avec son fils. Etant mon parrain je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Bref il débarque quand à Poudlard ?

- Aucune idée tu vois bien qu'il ne l'a pas précisé.

- C'est bon me parle pas comme à une idiote. Un sourire moqueur lui répondit et Lyra lui tira puérilement la langue avant de s'enfuir. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas, tout comme les élèves du château à ce qu'il la poursuive jusqu'au parc. C'est donc riant et essoufflés qu'ils s'assirent dans les gradins du stade de quidditch. Les autres habitants de Poudlard chuchotaient sur leur passage mais personne n'avait osé faire la moindre réflexion. Ignorant les commères et les jaloux les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne pour annoncer le déjeuner. C'est donc bras dessus dessous qu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle, fermées.

- On fait comment maintenant pour rentrer ? Tu crois que la vieille va nous enlever des points ? Lyra n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était projetée violemment contre la porte qui s'ouvrit à cause du choc. Atterrissant au milieu de la salle à manger sous le regard ahuris de toute l'école elle se releva péniblement. Drago accourut à ses côtés en même temps qu'Axel qui paraissait inquiet.

- Hermione ne t'approche pas s'écria la verte et argent d'une voix ferme. La concernée se rassit inquiète et ne quitta pas des yeux la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, une homme d'environ vingt cinq ans venait de se matérialisé en face de Lyra et il pointait une épée sous sa gorge.

- Démon je vais me chargez de toi une bonne fois pour toute. L'inconnu enfonça la lame aiguisée dans l'estomac de la jeune fille qui retint un cri, des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre dans toute la grande salle mais la panique empêchait quiconque de bouger.

Après un interminable silence Lyra qui crachait du sang pris la parole d'un ton moqueur et acerbe.

- Et alors c'est tout ce qu'on t'a appris ? Tu es censée me faire mal nan ? Elle enleva l'arme et soigna sa blessure. Vas t'en avant que je te tue je suis d'assez bonne humeur alors je vais être clémente. Pourtant l'inconnu ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Tu m'as pris ma petite fille, tu lui as enlevé la vie, elle n'avait que cinq ans il faut que tu payes pour tes crimes. A ces mots les yeux de Lyra brillèrent d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Je n'ai jamais tuée d'enfants gronda t'elle d'une voix sourde inquiétante. Tout le monde buvait les paroles des deux adversaires avec curiosité. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller parce que si mon père apprend ce que tu avais l'intention de faire il va tous vous exterminer jusqu'aux derniers. La verte et argent fit demi tour et comptait regagner sa table lorsque l'homme chargea vers elle avec son épée. Tout se passa très vite, un cri, une lumière aveuglante puis plus rien. Lorsque Hermione rouvrit les yeux elle aperçut sa sœur au sol plaqué par Axel et Malefoy la main tendue et les yeux dans le vague. Soudain tout lui paru plus clair, il était des leur et c'est pour ça que Lyra voulait absolument qu'elle pactise avec lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit mais se promis d'éclaircir ce problème pour le moment on avait besoin d'elle. Elle s'approcha de Lyra qui se relevait péniblement en jurant.

- Tu vas bien, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi mais tu me dois des explications.

- Hermi' j'ai faillit me faire tuer et tu t'en fous. Pour toute réponse la préfète en chef la serra fortement dans ses bras.

- On en reparlera plus tard murmura la rouge et or avant de s'éclipser. Lyra se tourna vers Drago avec un grand sourire mais celui-ci disparu en voyant le visage grave et inquiet de son ami.

- Dray ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Questionna t'elle inquiète du manque de réaction du blond.

- Je veux savoir, tout savoir intima t'il à la noiraude qui n'eut comme choix que d'accepter. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves de toutes maisons confondues et ils finirent par arriver devant la salle sur demande.

- Promet moi de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Elle plongea ses prunelles bleu électriques dans les orbes grises du blond qui hocha la tête, prenant une grande inspiration elle se lança dans son récit d'une voix hésitante que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

Une tite review pour donner votre avis ça prend deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir !! Bisoux a tous et à très prochainement


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur :Voilà le chapitre dans les délais je pense. On en apprendra plus sur les relations entre les élèves ...bref bonne lecture !

Note de l'auteur 2: Je déménage pendant les vacances alors les chapitres seront plus long à venir. Je vais les écrire pour les poster dès que j'ai internet mais je ne vous promais rien. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling!

Réponse aux réviews : _Magyar_ : ça va venir elle est encore trop gentille mais Hermione va devenir aussi mesquine et froide que sa soeur lol merci pour ta review bsx !!

_Medino_: Rhooo merci bocoup pour ces reviews vraiment gentille voilà la suite lol bisouxx !!

_Kattycatte: _Voilà la suite en espéran qu'elle te plaise bisoux et merci bocoup!!

**Chapitre 4 :**

Drago se tenait devant Lyra qui n'osait pas le regarder.

- Tu es un démon du même rang qu'Axel. Ton père s'appelle en réalité Shark et c'est un général. Lui et mon père sont amis depuis qu'ils sont tout petit. Mon père est monté sur le trône très jeune à cause de la guerre qui nous opposait aux anges. Mais il y a environ trente ans un des conseillers c'est retourné contre notre peuple et il s'est exilé sur terre. Tu commences à comprendre à ce que je vois. Voldemort travaille pour Rackim et il endosse les crimes pour qu'on ne retrouve pas ce traître. C'est pour ça que ton père et Séverus sont entrés à Poudlard, pour être enrôlés dans son armée et ainsi pouvoir le surveiller. Je sais ça peut paraître étrange ou même irréel mais je te promet que je te dit la vérité.

- Pourquoi attendre maintenant ? Je veux dire tu ne m'aurais rien dis ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit normalement, mon père m'a formellement interdit de te côtoyer aux risques de perturber ma mission, il a peur qu'on soit comme lui et ton père au même âge. Mais vu ce qu'il a fait je m'en fous. Je t'aurais mis au courant tôt ou tard je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide c'est tout. Tu sais je suis pas quelqu'un de gentil ou de sentimental mais j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on peut accomplir de grandes choses tous les deux, on est liés.

- Et la lumière blanche qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda curieusement le blond.

- C'est l'apparition de tes pouvoirs, tu es prêt à prendre le statut qui est le tien. Et tu n'es pas foncièrement maléfique vu que ce n'était pas noir ou foncé.

- Mais je … je ne contrôle rien, ça peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Le visage de la verte et argent s'éclaira d'un sourire taquin et c'est d'une voix malicieuse qu'elle répondit.

- C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Tu vas t'entraîner avec Hermione, elle t'apprendras les techniques de base et toi tu dois la rendre plus dure. Après c'est Axel ou moi qui s'occuperas de vous.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Je veux pas voir Granger encore plus que d'habitude. Il s'excusa sous le regard courroucé de la noiraude. Lyra c'est du chantage. On se hait cordialement et tu crois qu'on va arriver à se supporter ? Elle serait capable de me tuer juste pour m'humilier.

- Arrête tu sais très bien qu'elle est pas comme ça. Ah ! C'est parce que tu as peur qu'elle soit plus forte que toi. Mais c'est normal pour le début rit la jeune fille amusée par le comportement macho du blond. Vexé il lui tourna le dos. Mais Drago tu vas pas me faire la tête pour une futilité pareil. L'avenir de notre peuple repose en partie sur toi. Ca te surprend je peux le comprendre et même si tu as toujours ignoré notre monde, là bas tous te connaissent. Prend pas la grosse tête je te vois déjà venir. Connaissant ton père il va débarquer à l'école d'ici peu. Cette remarque qui aurait pu paraître anodine horrifia le vert et argent.

- Attend comment il va rentrer ? Et il va tuer personne ?

- T'es l'air heureux de le voir dis donc. Il va juste faire une visite de courtoisie avec ses « petits » amis pour voir si tu es prêt. T'as intérêt à l'être donc pour ça tu vas retrouver Hermione et vous allez commencer l'entraînement. Je passerais sûrement en fin de week end pour voir vos progrès à tous les deux. Maintenant file blondinet. Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard à l'entente de son surnom.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, ça me rappelle Granger en début d'année.

- Tu l'appelles toujours pas par son prénom après l'avoir vu nue ? Questionna malicieusement la Serpentarde.

- Tsss ça ne te regarde en aucun cas. Mais une légère rougeur était apparu sur les joues de Drago. C'est vrai que malgré son rang qu'il considérait comme inférieur il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la trouver attirante et mystérieuse. Choqué par ses pensées il secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Tu rêves Dragounet ?

- Lyra rugit le blond exaspéré par tant de gaminerie venant de la part d'une démone puis il reprit d'un ton neutre.

- Et toi et Ios, c'est ça son nom ? Ca avance ?

- Malefoy je t'interdit de prononcer son nom grinça la noiraude.

- Tu as des problèmes dans ton couple ? Continua le préfet conscient qu'il allait peut être trop loin. Il éprouva des remords en voyant le visage décomposé de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le tempérament de feu et le caractère indomptable de la démone lui avait tout de suite plus et elle faisait ressortir ses côtés les plus « humain ». C'est donc réellement désolé qu'il vint la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il s'excusait. Elle le rejeta et repris son masque froid.

- Je te parlerais de ma relation avec Ios lorsque tu battras Hermione et que tu seras à la hauteur. Le blond eut un choque, c'était la première fois qu'il consolait quelqu'un et il se faisait rejeté. Il se sentit mal et ferma les yeux pour rejeter ce sentiment.

- On se voit plus tard tu devrais aller rejoindre Hermione, ce premier week-end d'entraînement est primordial pour voir tes limites. Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchota : Je ne t'en veux pas tu ne savais pas mais à l'avenir évite ce genre de gaffes. C'est donc soulagé et la conscience tranquille qu'il arriva dans ses appartements une quinzaines de minutes plus tard. Le Griffondor était déjà présente et avait ôté sa cape et sa jupe plissée et sa chemise d'écolière pour enfiler un short et un débardeur noir et ses cheveux étaient relevées en queue haute. Elle flottait à quelques mètres du sol et semblait ailleurs. Le jeune Serpentard l'appela plusieurs fois mais n'obtins aucune réponse alors utilisant les grands moyens.

- Granger la bibliothèque brûle vite l'histoire de Poudlard va être détruite. La voix faussement inquiète de Drago fit sursauter la brune qui s'écrasa de tout son long sur la moquette, elle se releva en jurant.

- Abruti de fouine tu pouvais pas attendre que j'ai fini ? Non ne répond pas je préfère pas.

- C'est Lyra qui m'envoie tu as deux jours pour commencer à me former. Tu m'apprends les bases pour contrôler mon pouvoir et moi je te rends méchante et froide. Le visage interloqué et stupéfait de la préfète fit sourire Drago.

- Je … on va devoir se supporter encore plus ? Le blond hocha la tête. Bon si Lyly en a décidée ainsi je crois que je peux rien faire.

- C'est bien tu obéis à ta… il ne finis pas sa phrase qu'il fut propulsé contre le mur derrière lui.

- Malefoy va te changer et t'as intérêt à être là dans cinq minutes allez bouge ton cul de bourgeois. Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu dans sa chambre pour réapparaître vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee-shirt de la même couleur.

- Me regarde pas comme ça Granger, je sais que je suis sex même dans des vêtements de moldu mais détourne ton regard.

- T'as peur que je te viole ? Demanda t'elle narquoisement. Lorsque Hermione vit le regard glacé du jeune homme se poser sur elle un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle le détailla alors sans scrupules pour voir jusqu'ou il la laisserai aller. Après avoir passé un examen approfondi du corps du Serpentard elle remonta vers son visage et fut interloqué quand elle vit un sourire sur le visage du vert et argent. Un vrai sourire.

- Irrésistible je le savais même toi tu ne peux pas résister. La préfète sourie à son tour en entendant la voix rieuse de Drago.

- Bon allez Malefoy on va pas faire la causette. La brunette ferma les yeux et tous les objets de la pièce disparurent pour laisser apparaître des tapis en mousse et des mannequins.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Tu avais même pas ta baguette. S'exclama Drago surpris des capacités de la jeune fille en face de lui. Je pourrais faire pareil quand je maîtriserais mes pouvoirs ? Il continua a s'émerveiller lorsqu'il remarqua enfin Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait.

- Je … suis… je suis désolée Malefoy… mais te voir aussi excité ça me fait drôle. Déclara la rouge et or entre deux rires. Drago l'observa à la dérobée, ses prunelles chocolats avaient des reflets dorés magnifiques et de légères fossettes apparaissait au coin de sa bouche. A ce moment là il aurait pu l'embrasser mais la Griffondor ne lui laissa pas approfondir son idée qu'elle le secouai.

- Quoi ? Questionna t'il sans méchanceté.

- Il faut qu'on commence on a déjà pris du retard. Il repris ses esprits et acquiesça.. Elle lui désigna le mannequin d'un mouvement de tête. Perplexe il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi avec une poupée ?

- Pff Malefoy t'es vraiment pas un cerveau. Tu dois te concentrer pour les détruire juste par la pensée.

- Et j'étais censé le savoir comment Miss je sais tout ? railla le blond vexé qu'elle le rabaisse.

- Bon tait toi et essaye. Drago ferma les yeux et se concentra à l'extrême pour au moins faire bouger le pantin qui semblait le narguer. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la pièce. Pourtant au bout de cinq minutes le Serpentard s'exclama énervé.

- Bordel j'y arrive pas.

- Ca vient pas en deux minutes Malefoy il faut de l'entraînement. Le vert et argent regarda la brunette surpris par le ton doux qu'elle avait employé. Moi j'étais seule au début pour les maîtriser et lorsque Lyra est arrivé ça a été beaucoup plus facile. Toi et moi on c'ais toujours détesté pour des raisons plus ou moins puériles mais maintenant c'est l'avenir de plusieurs mondes qui est en jeu et il faut qu'on mettent nos différents de côtés pour s'entraider. Me regarde pas comme ça j'ai pas dit qu'il fallait qu'on soit amis tous les deux il faut juste qu'on puisse se parler et s'entraîner sans s'entretuer. Ce serait bête quand même en plus ce serait moi qui gagnerais et Lyra voudrait plus me lâcher après. Avec un sourire qu'elle voulait angélique la rouge et or partit vers le fond de la pièce. Si tu préfères je peux m'en aller et tu m'appelles quand t'y arrives.

- Nan c'est bon puis te fait pas d'illusion je suis bien plus fort que toi tu as juste eu plus de temps pour maîtriser la magie sans baguette fit Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait suffisant. De plus ta … sœur – le jeune homme eut du mal à prononcer le mot – m'a dit que j'étais essentiel pour la survie de notre peuple alors Granger savoure ta supériorité tant que tu le peux. Une fois de plus elle le surpris en ne répondant pas agressivement mais en lui faisant un sourire sincère.

- Tu progresses vite. Devant l'air d'incompréhension du vert et argent elle expliqua. Je n'est pas cru à mes « pouvoirs » et à tous ces trucs de démons alors j'ai mis énormément de temps à comprendre le système. Pour réussir il faut y croire dur comme fer dès le départ donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois plus fort que moi rapidement. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir ou pour te complimenter c'est sincère je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. Drago, surpris cligna des yeux puis lui fit un de ses sourires déconcertants, un de ceux qu'il ne faisaient que très rarement, un sourire franc qui éclaira son visage quelques instants avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il affiche son air impassible.

- Je… merci Granger lui dit'il d'un ton neutre mais on voyait la reconnaissance au fond de ses prunelles habituellement glaciales. Elle ne rajouta rien et se contenta d'acquiescer. Drago referma les yeux et chercha un moyen pour détruire ce mannequin. Se concentrant intensément il eut une illumination. Pourtant son idée ne marcha pas comme il le voulait car il entendit un rire clair retentir. Il rouvrit donc les paupières et vit Hermione se tenant les côtes et se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour étouffer son rire, ce qui ne marchait absolument pas. Ne comprenant pas cette soudaine hilarité il chercha à comprendre en regardant la jeune fille qui lui désigna le mannequin. Il ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés en voyant son œuvre. Au lieu de l'avoir détruite il l'avait transformé en Trelawney avec ses grosses lunettes et son vieux châle usé.

- Au moins tu … as … tu as réussi … à faire quelques chose parvint à dire Hermione entre deux rires. D'abord dégoûté de ne pas avoir réussi sa tâche il fini par sourire. Lyra avait raison la Griffondor était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle voulait l'aider alors qu'il avait été infect avec elle pendant longtemps, il était donc soulagé qu'elle ne lui tienne pas rigueur de toutes ces années de disputes et d'insultes incessante. C'est donc en voulant lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait réussir des choses bien qu'il ferma les yeux pour la énième fois de la journée. Bien plus tard une petite explosion retentie et la préfète en chef poussa une exclamation de joie.

- J'ai réussi, putain Granger je suis trop doué ! S'écria Drago en voyant la tête du mannequin à l'autre bout de la pièce et les autres membres éparpillés un peu partout.

- Tu es fière de toi ? Demanda t'elle moqueusement.

- Euhh… je … enfin oui bien sûr que oui. Lui répondit le blond qui ne comprenait pas son changement de ton.

- Tut, tut ,tut Malefoy ça va faire deux heures que tu essayes. Alors à ta place je me ferais tout petit. Elle affichait une moue coquine qui faisait ressortir ses yeux chocolat rieurs et taquins.

- Pour Miss je sais tout c'est jamais assez bien pas vrai ? Lui dit le blond faussement désespéré. A nouveau le rire de la jeune fille empli la pièce. Se rendant compte qu'il plaisantait ensemble l'ambiance se tendit soudainement et Hermione cru bon de dire à son homologue.

- Tu devrais aller dîner et raconter tes « exploits » à Lyra avant qu'on reprenne. Ce soir on va commencer le combat à l'épée. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et disparu derrière le tableau. La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour dîner, elle n'avait pas la force de descendre pour écouter les sottises de Ron. A la table des vert et argent l'ambiance était au beau fixe et lorsque le blond arrive son amie se décala instantanément pour lui faire de la place.

- Alors Dray comment c'est passé ton après midi ?

- Lilou ta sœur aurait été une parfaite Serpentard. J'ai jamais vu une fille, à part toi, qui se moque autant de moi. C'est hallucinant le caractère de chieuse qu'elle a. Lyra éclata de rire et lui dit joyeusement.

- Elle est sur la bonne voie alors ? Questionna t'elle les yeux pétillants.

- Ouais en fait elle a un côté assez sombre mais elle a peur de pas le contrôler alors elle le cache du mieux qu'elle peux et…

- … ton travail c'est de le faire ressortir termina la jeune fille.

- Bonne chance mon pote on parle de la gentille Griffy Granger.

- Axel tes commentaires idiots on s'en passerait siffla Lyra les yeux brillants de colères.

- Tu supportes pas qu'on dise des trucs sur ta sœur chérie ? Continua le jeune homme sans tenir compte de l'air inquiet qu'affichait la noiraude.

- _Il _va arriver, tu sais très bien qu'_il_ entend tout. S'affola la verte et argent en regardant fréquemment derrière elle. Je peux pas toujours être derrière toi pour te protéger et guérir tes blessures. Axel s'arrêta tout à coup semblant comprendre de quoi parlait son amie.

- _Il _ne viendra pas si tu es avec moi. Puis _il_ n'est pas idiot au point de se mettre les filles de son « empereur » à dos. On voyait que le brun essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que Lyra mais elle pris sa main et la serra fortement.

- Et je peux savoir qui c'est ce _il_ ? Demanda Drago.

- Je … on en parlera plus tard je dois y aller avec Axel. Tu devrais rejoindre Hermi. Bonne nuit Dray on se voit demain. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps n'ajouter quoi que se soit que les deux Serpentard avaient filés. Il finit son repas et à son tour il sortit de la grande salle. Perdu dans ses pensées il bouscula un élève. Sans s'excuser il repris sa route et ne vit pas Blaise Zabini le regarder soupçonneusement. Depuis quelques semaines déjà le métisse avait remarqué que son « ami » disparaissait avec la nouvelle et qu'ils cachaient des choses importantes. Il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Axel mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas écouté et l'avait renvoyé sèchement. Il en avait parlé à son père qui ne savait pas quoi faire et il devait rentrer chez lui pour les vacances de noël. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'il repartit vers les cachots de Serpentard. Lorsque il passa le tableau de ses appartements le blond fut stupéfait de voir que tout avait disparu et que deux épées, apparemment très aiguisées trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait appeler Hermione, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers qui venaient de sa chambre et une des armes blanches se souleva pour atterrir directement dans ses mains.

- Tu fais ça comment ? Demanda le jeune homme émerveillé.

- Malfoy je t'ai déjà dit que c'était de la magie sans baguette, il faut croire en soi pour y arriver. La rouge et or avait adopté un ton affligé qui contrastait avec son sourire amusé. Drago ne lui répondit pas mais il lui fit une grimace assez significative. C'est donc d'assez bonne humeur qu'ils commencèrent l'entraînement. Sous ces airs de fille faible Hermione était très énergique et maniait l'épée à la perfection. Drago s'en rendit compte car même si son père lui enseignait depuis son plus jeune âge il voyait bien qu'il ne ferait pas long feu contre la brune. L'entrechoquement des épées était amplifié à cause du vide de la pièce et les deux jeunes gens évoluaient en parfaite synchronisation jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne l'avantage et pointe sa lame sous la gorge de Drago avec une moue victorieuse. Elle sourit et tourna les talons le laissant sur le tapis. Le vert et argent se releva rapidement et voulut à son tout la mettre en joue mais elle se retourna vive comme l'éclair et enfonça la lame dans l'abdomen du Serpentard qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Suffocant il eu la force de lui demander.

- Comment tu as su … que … j'allais t'attaquer ?

- Tu es un Serpentard se contenta t'elle de répondre avant de retirer l'épée et de s'approcher de lui. Tu dois enlever ta chemise pour que je te soigne sauf si tu préfères que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Essayant de plaisanter pour cacher sa douleur il lança.

- Ca y est tu as succombé et tu vas essayés de me violer alors que je me vide de mon sang. En effet une tache sombre s'était déjà répandue sur le tapis habituellement blanc. Ne répondant pas la jeune fille l'aida à s'asseoir et elle lui retire délicatement sa chemise tachée du liquide pourpre.

- Je vais devoir te toucher. En voyant le regard faussement pervers du blond elle rajouta. Pour te soigner. Juste pour te soigner. Le vert et argent ne répondit rien et la laissa faire appréhendant le contact de la rouge et or. Elle posa délicatement sa main, chaude et douce, sur le ventre du Serpentard en diffusant une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. La plaie finit par se refermer et la Griffondor se releva tentant de cacher la rougeur subite de ses joues. Alors qu'elle allait disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre Drago l'interpella.

- Je … Merci Granger. Quelques mots qui allait tout changer…

Et voilà !!!! (très très fière de moi xd) se serez gentil de laissez des reviews pour dire si vous aimez ou non e ki vous dérange parceke à vous sa ne vous prend que quelques minutes mais les auteurs galèrent pour vous écrire un truc convenable alors petite contribution??!! lol Bisouxxx tt le monde


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Je suis tellement désolée de ce très long retard !! J'ai eu des problèmes dans ma vie( ça n'excuse rien je sais ) et mon ordi à de gros problèmes en ce moment donc encore une fois je m'excuse !! Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre et promis je poste la suite le plus rapidement possible ! Merci aux gens qui me soutiennent et qui continuent à laisser des reviews **

Disclamer: Les personnages principaux( à part Lyra, Ios ...) sont à J.K Rowling. Merci à elle de nous les laisser pour créer nos story .

* * *

Le dimanche matin Hermione se leva d'assez bonne humeur et c'est donc joyeusement qu'elle descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Salut 'mione lança Harry en souriant lorsqu'elle s'assit. La jeune fille répondit distraitement se replongeant dans ses pensées. En effet elle venait d'apercevoir Drago et les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La voix gênée du blond lorsqu'il l'avait remercié, c'était tout simplement incroyable, Lyra avait sûrement dit la vérité, le vert et argent pouvait être sauvé. En même temps elle était Hermione Granger, Fire elle ne savait plus mais pour elle tout le monde avait un bon fond. Soupirant de son trop plein de gentillesse elle se replongea dans ses pensées.

- On peut se voir aujourd'hui ? Questionna à voix basse Ron. Sortant brusquement de ses pensées elle lui demanda.

- Pourquoi faire ? Avec un soupir exaspéré le rouquin regarda alternativement Harry et sa meilleure amie.

- On ne se voit plus depuis la rentrée, tu es toujours fourré avec ta sœur ou avec Sinclair, en plus Harry va partir pendant les vacances de noël pour détruire tu sais quoi. On voudrait se voir comme avant.

- Je … je … enfin ce n'est pas que j'ai pas envie mais j'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui donc ça va pas être possible je suis réellement désolée.

- Mais c'est pas vrai tu n'as qu'a dire que tu ne veux plus de nous hurla le rouge et or excédé par les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de son amie. Prenant une grande inspiration elle risqua un coup d'œil à la table des verts et argents et déclara glacialement.

- Je vais être franche avec toi Weasley, en ce moment j'ai pas que ça à faire de traîner avec toi ou avec Harry, si tu comprends pas je m'en fous mais vu le comportement puérile que tu adopte on a plus rien à se dire pour l'instant. Un grand froid s'installa dans la grande salle et tous les regards des élèves se braquèrent sur le trio des Griffondor. Puis un rire sarcastique et froid s'éleva de la table des verts et argents et on put voir Drago Malefoy avec son célèbre sourire moqueur. Accompagné de Lyra et d'Axel il sortit d'un pas fier après avoir dit méchamment.

- Bah alors la belette, même Granger veux plus de toi ? Honteuse de son comportement ignoble Hermione voulut s'excuser mais le regard déçu d'Harry et les yeux baissés de Ron l'en dissuadèrent et elle sortit à la suite des Serpentard pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Sa sœur se tenait devant la fenêtre et les deux autres garçons discutaient tranquillement mais ils s'interrompirent en la voyant arriver.

- Bah Hermione je m'attendais pas à autant de haine venant de ta part rit Axel qui lui sourit chaleureusement en la voyant baisser la tête.

- Je suis fière de toi grande sœur, vraiment Drago t'as fait faire des progrès remarquable. J'espère que lui aussi maîtrise le corps à corps. Déclara Lyra qui s'était détournée de la fenêtre pour sonder la préfète.

- Pour ça j'ai pas besoin de Granger répondit sarcastiquement le blond. La noiraude éclata de rire devant l'air outré de la Griffondor.

- Nan sérieusement Dray, ton père va débarquer d'un jour à l'autre, je le connais, il voudras voir si tu es prêt donc répond moi sérieusement. Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hermione le devançait.

- Il est quasiment prêt, il maîtrisait déjà le combat à l'épée et il commence à comprendre comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Surpris qu'elle le couvre le Serpentard la regarda fixement avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui parler plus tard. N'ayant rien remarqué ou faisant tout comme Lyra poursuivit.

- Bien, bien je n'avais pas envie de m'occuper de toi personnellement, je m'implique trop et je deviens violente. S'expliqua t'elle devant la mine perplexe de son ami. Soudain le blond se souvint d'une chose.

- Lyra, tu te souviens il y a quelques jours ?

- Euhh… Non pas vraiment s'excusa la démone.

- Tu m'avais dit que si je devenais plus fort que Granger tu me dirais ce qui se passe entre toi et Ios. Un grand froid s'abattit dans la pièce et Drago vit Axel prêt à intervenir et Hermione à l'écoute, curieuse.

- C'est vrai je te l'ai dit mais il faut que j'ai des preuves de ta supériorité, donc pour l'instant c'est pas au programme déclara t'elle. Connaissant son tempérament il préféra se taire.

- Merci Dray … souffla t'elle. Le sourire sincère qu'elle lui fit le soulagea et il disparut dans sa chambre après avoir salué ses amis. Une demi heure plus tard c'était au tour d'Axel et Lyra de quitter la salle commune. A peine la porte était elle fermée que Drago surgit de sa chambre et se campa devant la préfète qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé.

- Bien Granger pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais plus fort, non en faîte pourquoi tu me couvres ? On se déteste tous les deux.

- Je sais mais je te rappelle qu'on doit s'entraider même si ce n'est pas de notre plein gré donc je fais des efforts, je te rappel que je suis trop gentille, c'est à toi de changer ça lança t'elle sarcastiquement.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris qu'elle puisse garder autant de sang froid. Elle l'impressionnait, depuis leur première année d'ailleurs mais jamais il n'aurait avoué ça, même sous la torture de Lyra.

- Ok mais maintenant que tu lui as dit que j'étais presque aussi fort que toi il va falloir qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble pour s'entraîner, mon père va débarquer expliqua t'il sous le regard interrogatif de la brune. Ca à l'air de te faire aussi plaisir qu'à moi remarqua t'il.

- En faîte moi je suis asses satisfaite, je suis supérieure à lui maintenant. Un sourire malveillant apparu sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune fille, la rendant terrifiante.

- Granger fait pas ça, ça te rend encore pus flippante.

- Oui, bon désolée. Grogna t'elle mécontente.

- Tu t'excuses pas, quelqu'un de ton rang, qui se doit d'être froid, calculateur ne s'excuse jamais.

- Malefoy tu me lâches, t'es vraiment lourd j'ai compris mais je ne suis pas une machine il faut que je m'y fasse petit à petit. Le ton cinglant qu'elle avait employé ne lui convenait pas mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui répondre aussi méchamment.

- Eh bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux. Si j'avais su que tu avais ce sang et ce potentiel je ne t'aurais jamais mis à Griffondor, tu aurais été beaucoup plus royale dans les couleurs vertes et argent. Son fameux sourire Malefoyien apparut et il tourna les talons.

- Malefoy, je te veux ici après le dîner ne soit pas en retard.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour répliquer elle lui lança tel un ordre.

- Aucun retard ne sera accepté, sauf si bien sûr tu veux tester les pouvoirs de ta souveraines claqua t'elle sèchement, d'un ton ironique au plus au point.

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise, Lyra avait raison, la petite Granger n'allait bientôt plus exister et il faudrait faire attention, elle apprenait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il passa sa journée à flâner, à choisir ses futures proies et à chercher Lyra qui avait mystérieusement disparue. Pendant le dîner il sentit le regard brûlant d'Hermione dans son dos et se fit violence pour ne pas se lever et s'en aller. Ca aurait paru suspect, Blaise le dévisageait avec suspicion et personne n'aurait comprit qu'un Serpentard, lui qui plus est ce lève en plein milieu du repas. Avec la cohue des plus jeunes qui voulaient profiter du peu de temps qui leur restaient avant le couvre feu Drago sortit le plus discrètement possible de la grande salle. Un Serpentard aux yeux mauves perçants le suivit du regard et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, si personne ne le mettait au courant il se débrouillerait tout seul et tant pour les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur ces soi disants amis.

Il finit par retourner dans son dortoir lorsque Axel le sortit de ses pensées avec brusquerie.

- Blaise tu bouges ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre pendant cinq ans non plus. J'ai Mélinda qui m'attend et elle m'a dit que sa copine s'intéressait à toi.

Un sourire carnassier se refléta sur les lèvres du métis qui suivit son ami à grandes enjambées pour trouver deux splendides blondes qui semblaient attendre devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard. Aucune paroles de fut échangées et les deux « couples » partirent dans deux directions différentes. Si cette situation pouvait être qualifiée d'agréable pour Drago c'en était tout autre. Il était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard et Hermione était dans un état de grande colère. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, d'habitude elle était calme, toujours à vouloir être gentille, la fille qui se trouvait devant lui à cet instant le fit frémir. Elle était pire que Voldemort, elle était terrifiante avec ses pupilles noires, fendues et l'aura maléfique qui l'entourait. Le vert et argent recula jusqu'au portrait, s'éloignant le plus possible, elle était méconnaissable.

- Alors petit Malefoy tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ? Oh n'essaye pas de te justifier je m'en fiche je vais t'entraîner à la manière de Lyra, je vais frapper, frapper jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus. Un rictus suffisant apparut sur le visage de la brune qui s'amusa pendant plusieurs minutes à torturer le Serpentard qui ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Bien au moins tu as compris que tu ne devais pas me tenir tête. Mais quand même tenir quoi ? Huit minutes c'est pathétiques mon petit serpent, en faîte tu n'est pas à la hauteur. Elle éclata d'un grand rire froid avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Le blond ne sut pas combien de temps il resta prostré sur le sol mais il commençait à s'assoupir la douleur étant insupportable. La porte d'Hermione s'ouvrit à la volée et une tornade brune se précipita vers lui l'air légèrement inquiet, des tonnes de pommades à la main.

- Putain Malefoy tu pouvais pas être à l'heure ? Je ne vais pas m'excuser tu aurais du être là mais je vais m'occuper de_ ça, _c'est vraiment pas beau à voir grimaça t'elle en appliquant lentement les crèmes sur les plaies rouges vifs du jeune homme qui esquissa un rictus de douleur.

Le Serpentard fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de culpabiliser, Lyra avait raison, la rouge et or pouvait devenir une véritable arme de guerre si on l'entraînait correctement. Il se sentit léviter et l'odeur de ses draps l'apaisa quelque peu avant que les murmures lointains d'Hermione lui parviennent.

- Dormir … tu en auras besoin … on verras une autre fois pour l'entraînement … ne sois plus en retard …

Puis il s'endormit, épuisé par cette soirée harassante qu'il avait vécu par la faute de la rouge et or. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie Drago Malefoy ne se réveilla pas avec des courbatures et des blessures. La préfète avait miraculeusement bien soigné ses plaies et il se demanda si elle avait vraiment utilisé les pommades ou si elle avait des pouvoirs de guérisons. Il soupira et se laissa envahir par le bien être que lui procurait l'eau brûlante sur sa peau nue. Le jeune homme était perdu, toute cette agitation le rendait nerveux, bien plus que d'habitude et à cause de tout ce stress il n'avait pas pu se consacrer à ses passe-temps favoris à comprendre comme le Quidditch et les filles. En effet depuis la rentrée très peu des jolies jeunes filles qui restaient à avoir étaient passées dans son lit. En y réfléchissant c'était une distraction mais avec Hermione sur son dos, l'arrivée imminente de son père et la menace inconnue qui planait aux dessus du monde sorcier il n'avait vraiment plus le temps. En se regardant dans le miroir le vert et argent se promis de recommencer à chasser et de remettre Blaise à sa place, le Serpentard prenait trop ses aises à son goût. C'est donc fière, la tête haute et un sourire charmeur pour celles qu'il trouvait pas trop mal qu'il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Tel un prince la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer et les gens s'écartèrent pour ne pas avoir le préfet en chef sur le dos, il s'assit avec élégance sur le banc et il observa ses camarades qui avaient tous baissés les yeux vers leurs assiettes. Seul Axel le regardait, une légère étincelle moqueuse au fond de ses yeux si profonds. Lorsque l'excitation fut passée le brun en profita pour chuchoter à son ami.

- Alors les bonnes habitudes qui reprennent ?

Un soupir faussement agacé lui répondit.

- Mais enfin Axel tu me connais, pour être en forme j'ai besoin de plaire et de m'amuser. Si je ne le fais pas ça va paraître bizarre.

Le vert et argent sourit avant d'adopter une mine grave.

- Blaise devient méfiant, hier il te dévisageait pendant tout le repas et ce matin il est revenu à la charge avec ses questions, j'ai rien répondu et il c'est enfermé dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à son père pour essayer de découvrir des choses sur nous. Il deviens vraiment gênant, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à le supprimer on c'est côtoyé pendant presque six ans. Ce n'est pas mon ami mais il était là quand j'en avais besoin.

- Il est hors de question de le mettre au courant surtout si Lyra ne le sais pas. Attend si il y a le moindre problème elle nous tue, tu le sais en plus. Tu en parles à Lilou et après on décide mais ne le fait pas son accord parce que là tu te démerderas tout seul. D'ailleurs elle à disparue j'ai pas réussie à la retrouver, on reprend les cours dans une demi heure j'espère qu'elle va être là parce que j'ai pas envie de me mettre à côté de Blaise, c'est peut être ton pote mais pas le mien. Donc tu le gardes.

La voix tranchante de Drago ne laissa aucune marge de négociation à Axel qui acquiesça. De son côté Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, la culpabilité d'avoir pu blesser quelqu'un l'ayant profondément chamboulée. C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de potion. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais elle pourrait peut être trouver une occasion de s'excuser auprès de ses amis qui ne lui avaient pas reparlés depuis l'altercation virulente qu'ils avaient eu la veille. La cloche sonna et les élèves s'installèrent sous le regard méprisant de Séverus. Lyra n'était pas encore là, mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale de la brune qui ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués en voyant la consigne qu'ils avaient pour ce double cours de potion. Il fallait trouver le moyen de créer une potion qui obligeait la personne qui la buvait à dire tout ce qu'elle cachait, pire que le véritasérum, pire que l'impérium. La préfète soupira et s'assis seule griffonnant des notes pour sa potion. Snape donna les indications nécessaires et fit l'appel au moment où Lyra déboulait les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux fatigués, elle marmonna de vagues excuses et s'assit aux côtés de Drago qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ce cours se déroula comme d'habitudes, des fumées nauséabondes, des sifflements, des commentaires désobligeants du professeur, des points en moins pour Griffondor et des tentatives, vaines d'Hermione pour parler à sa sœur. Au bout de ce très long TP qui les préparaient aux Aspics les élèves soufflèrent de soulagement lorsque Séverus annonça qu'il ramassait le tout. Le maître des cachots ordonna alors le silence et commença de sa voix mielleuse.

- Je trouve déjà assez amusant que des idiots comme vous est pensé réussir un tel exercice mais passons dans notre prochain cours vous allez testés vos créations, oh ne faîtes pas cette tête là je vais sûrement faire un antidote et si vous savez que votre potion ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il fallait faire je veux que vous me fassiez 40cm de parchemin en m'expliquant pourquoi vous n'avez pas su le faire, bien sûr vous serez pénalisés et vous testerez quand même une potion qui a été faîtes par mes soins. J'ai oublié de préciser que l'effet durera au moins six heures alors faîtes préparez vous. C'est bon vous pouvez y aller lâcha Séverus d'une voix malsaine lorsque la cloche retentit, les élèves ne se firent pas prier et ils décampèrent à une allure impressionnante.

- Waouh quel cours ton parrain est vraiment horrible déclara Axel avec une moue grincheuse.

- Tu te serais mis avec quelqu'un d'intelligent peut être aurais tu pu réussir ta potion lança Drago le plus sarcastiquement possible.

Blaise qui était à côté pris très mal le fait que le blond parle de lui en ces termes mais il se retint de justesse, il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre le prince des Serpentard à dos pour le moment. Lyra tentait tant bien que mal de cacher l'énervement qui la gagnait. Ils commençaient à l'insupporter avec leurs remarques et leurs problèmes futiles.

- Axel le sel ordonna t'elle sèchement.

Alors que son ami se retournait pour essayer de comprendre le comportement plus qu'étrange de la démone les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée sur un homme d'une prestance incroyable, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres contrastaient avec sa peau blafarde. Ses yeux perçants balayèrent la grande salle avant de s'arrêter quelques instants sur Hermione, il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur la table des verts et argents. Alors que Lyra se levait pour parler, Harry Potter tombait du banc des Grifondor et ouvrait de grands yeux hébétés.

- Tu … mais comment es-tu revenu ? Demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ce retard ne vous a pas trop perturber et encore une fois pardon !! Pour cette fin ( de chapitre) j'espère que vous allez me laisser vos avis sur ce mystérieux personnage, un indice c'est quelqu'un que le survivant connaît, il a fait plusieurs apparitions dans les précédents livres et sa description physique devrait vous aider !! Bref laissez vos impressions je vous fait de gros biZoo é je me dépêche pour la suite ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà je suis de retour après deux semaines parfaite de vacances et je suis bien décidé à posté le plus de chapitres possibles !! J'aimerais bien terminer ma fic avant l'année prochaine je pense que ça serait bien xD

Donc j'espère ne pas être trop en retard et je vous laisse à ce chapitre riche en évènement

Disclamer: Tout est à J.K Rowling je pense que vous le savez ( sauf Lyra et tout le monde souterrain xD)

RAR: J'y réponds avec plaisir puis bon c'est vrai que là ma fic n'est lu que par une élite xD !!

_mione-jane_: merci beaucoup !! ça me fair plaisir que tu aimes ma fic puis poUr Hermione c'est normal elle va savoir qui elle est vraiment donc il faut qu'elle change xD biZoo j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent.

_Ninia Black:_ Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !! Puis poUr la bise baveuse ça me fait très plaisir :p Bizoo

_myym :_ Contente que ça soit original et que ça te plaise !! En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du précédent xD BIzoo é merci beaucoup

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 :**

- Lilou ne me dit pas que c'est ton paternel ?

Drago avait posé la question tout en redoutant la réponse. Cet homme lui était familier, bien trop familier. De plus comment pouvait t'il s'en être sorti ? Son propre père lui avait raconté les évènements qui avaient eu lieu au ministère pendant sa cinquième année et les journaux ne s'étaient pas privés pour médiatiser l'affaire bien plus qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, entachant ainsi le ministère de la magie.

- Ah tu me reconnais n'est-ce pas Drago sourit l'homme avant de s'avancer vers Lyra qui recula.

L'inconnu fut blessé et tendit la main pour effleurer la joue de la Serpentard. Il ne pris pas la parole tout de suite et Dumbledore en profita pour évacuer la grande salle. Il ne restait plus que Ron qui aidait Harry à se remettre de sa surprise, Hermione qui c'était approché, Axel, Drago, Shiva, Ios, Séverus, Minerva et le directeur.

- Tu m'as manquée ma chérie, tu sais le palais est vraiment vide sans toi et ton frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la noiraude sans préambule.

- Tu as l'air ravi de me voir à ce que je peux voir.

- Tu m'as envoyée ici pour te débarrasser de moi alors ne viens pas me dire que je te manques ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse avoir avec des sentiments cracha la jeune fille.

Le père de la démone ferma les yeux sous les accusations de sa fille, elle n'avait pas réellement tord mais il avait agi pour son bien et celui de son frère elle aurait du le comprendre lorsque Shiva était arrivé au château mais bornée comme elle l'était elle serait capable de lui en vouloir pour les 10 ans à venir. Il soupira et observa longuement sa petite dernière, il était extrêmement fier de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenu et même si son rôle de monarque ne lui avait pas permis de voir ses enfants autant qu'il le voulait il avait toujours suivi avec attention le parcours de chacun avec grande attention. Le père et la fille se regardèrent, les yeux de Lyra brillant de larmes, et même si son père voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour lui expliquer, pour la consoler comme lorsque elle était plus jeune il ne fit rien sachant par avance qu'elle le repousserait pour retrouver cette attitude si froide qu'elle c'était forgée au fil des années. Ils furent interrompus par le survivant qui une fois remis sur pieds c'était élancé vers le visiteur. Il l'étreignit longuement sous le regard écoeuré d'Axel, Lyra et Drago.

- Potter lâche mon père tout de suite grogna Lyra sous le regard moqueur de ses amis et de son frère.

- Jalouse chérie ? Questionna son père malicieusement.

- Absolument pas rétorqua t'elle mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous souille avec son sang d'humain lâcha t'elle dédaigneusement.

Séverus pouffa de rire et la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tous contre Potter ? Demanda le professeur de potion mielleusement.

Les sourires faussement innocents des élèves de sa maison le firent sourire.

- Servilus laisse mon filleul tranquille.

- On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis à toi, occupes toi de tes enfants avant de te préoccuper du sort de Potter. Lâcha Séverus blanc de rage.

Alors que le père de Lyra ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer par une remarque plus qu'acerbe la verte et argent intervint en se mettant au côté du maître de potion.

- Oncle Séverus ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états à cause de lui.

- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! explosa Drago. D'abord j'apprend que mon père et moi-même on est des démons, ça peut encore passer, après y'a ton père qui débarque et tu n'as pas pensé à me dire que c'était Sirius Black, et pour finir MON parrain est ton oncle ??!!

- T'as oublié de préciser que TON père est ami avec le mien et avec mon oncle préféré ricana Lyra pour le provoquer.

- Lyra je suis ton seul oncle soupira Séverus.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers le blond qui était rouge de colère.

- Fait attention Dray tu pourrais rivaliser avec Weasmoche lui fit remarquer son amie avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, vraiment mais j'ai cru que ça serait trop d'un coup. En plus _le souverain_ n'aurait jamais du débarquer et crée toute cette merde.

- Je vais mettre les choses au clair je n'est jamais été Sirius Black soupira le père de Lyra qui voyait bien que plus personne ne comprenait plus. Je suis monarque des enfers depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Séverus et Shark on toujours été là pour m'aider à prendre des décisions pour gouverner. Puis un de nos généraux s'est rebellé et il s'est enfui sur Terre dans le monde des sorciers, il a réussi à convaincre un jeune homme avec un fond malveillant de s'allier à lui puis il l'a manipulé pour qu'il lui obéisse. C'est Shark, enfin Lucius qui est parti en premier pour découvrir ce que Rackim pouvait bien faire avec Jedusor. Il a très vite compris que seul il n'arriverait à rien alors Séverus l'a rejoint l'année suivante en usurpant l'identité du Snape de l'époque. Et moi j'ai réussi à crée le personnage de Sirius Black. Dumbledore m'a aidé en me créant un passé de toute pièce et en cinquième année je débarquais dans le monde des sorciers. Si au début j'était plein d'appréhension à cause de l'éloignement avec mes amis et mon monde j'ai crée des liens très fort avec les maraudeurs. Ils n'ont jamais su qui j'était réellement et c'est dommage j'aurais du leur dire lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. Puis Harry tu es arrivé et ont m'a demandé d'être ton parrain, ce que j'ai accepté avec plaisir. Tu n'es pas ami avec mes filles ? Questionna Sirius surpris après avoir vu le regard mauvais de Lyra envers Harry.

- Eh bien … je … Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi mais l'autre c'est un vrai tyran, comment t'as fait pour supporter une gamine pareil ? Interrogea le survivant interloqué.

Sirius éclata de rire sous les yeux choqués de sa cadette et les regards rieurs des autres. Vexé comme pas possible la jeune fille les regardaient s'esclaffer alors qu'elle, elle avait l'impression de porter l'avenir du monde sur ses épaules devenues si fragiles .Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue une colère incommensurable la prit et ses yeux virèrent au noir alors que l'air de la pièce devenait irrespirable.

- Lyra, ne t'énerves pas s'alarma son frère en voyant l'aura maléfique de la démone grandir à une vitesse fulgurante. Hermione met lui une claque comme l'autre fois.

- Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie d'être envoyé je sais pas où, tu vois bien qu'elle est dans un état pas possible.

Hermione était paniquée, elle percevait la détresse de sa petite sœur et elle ne pouvait rien faire. En regardant autour d'elle elle vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir le mal être de la verte et argent. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire pour calmer la jeune fille et même Axel ou Drago qui la comprenait mieux que quiconque ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fut finalement Ios qui intervint en embrassant la verte et argent. Lyra s'accrochait désespérément à l'ange des larmes inondant sa peau diaphane. Ses nerfs craquaient enfin, après tout ce temps à jouer les filles fortes qui n'avaient peur de rien. Malgré sa réticence à voir sa fille dans les bras d'un ange, leur prince en plus, Sirius, enfin Satan pu voir l'effet réparateur et apaisant qu'il avait sur Lyra. Mais son côté démoniaque repris le dessus et il interpella violemment Ios. Jaloux de voir sa dernière, son bébé dans les bras d'un autre …

- Je n'ai rien contre toi mais tu vas lâcher Lyra tout de suite.

Tous suivaient l'affrontement entre un ange et un démon, un combat à armes égales, un combat pour savoir qui pourrait récupérer les faveurs de Lyra. En retrait elle ne bougeait pas encore trop chamboulée par les derniers évènements.

- Mais vous n'avez pas honte ?? S'écria furieusement Hermione. Vous êtes idiots tous les deux, vous aimez la même personne et vous vous affrontez, vous devriez avoir honte. Lyra est complètement déboussolé et vous … vous voulez vous battre devant elle.

Les joues rougies à cause du manque d'air la préfète s'approcha de sa sœur pris son bras et elles partirent toutes les deux sous les regards estomaqués de tout le monde.

- Oh waouhh maintenant je vois les airs de ressemblance s'exclama Ron qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début. Mione à un caractère de feu et sa sœur ça à l'air d'être la même chose, les réunions de famille ça doit être joyeux.

- Weasley taisez vous, vos remarques sont inutiles siffla Séverus.

Ron rougit de honte tandis que les Serpentard s'esclaffaient silencieusement. Sirius discuta longuement avec Harry, Dumbledore, Séverus, Minerva et Ios de l'avancement de leurs recherches. En effet si Harry devait se débarrasser de Voldemort c'est quelqu'un qui leur était encore inconnu qui devait éliminer Rackim. Le survivant fut surpris d'apprendre autant de choses en aussi peu de temps et il participa activement à la discussion, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les racines de son parrain. Il s'était bien rendu compte que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas le même que celui de sa troisième année ni celui de l'escapade au ministère de la magie mais une part de lui voulait croire que le démon au regard si froid qui se tenait devant lui était bien le reste de famille qu'il lui restait. Il avait vu l'affection que Sirius, Satan peu importe, portait à sa fille, à ses enfants en général et il se surpris à penser qu'il voudrait bien supporter Lyra pour faire parti de leur grande famille. Un soupir las lui échappa et il remarqua que les « adultes » étaient repartis dans un autre sujet encore plus épineux vu le ton acerbe qu'avait employé Sirius. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était mis dehors en même temps que les autres élèves présents dans la grande salle.

Le Griffondor tira Ron par la manche pour que le rouquin l'informe de la cause de cette altercation. Ils disparurent à l'angle d'un couloir sous les murmures des deux verts et argent.

- Faut qu'on aille voir Lyra, elle est de plus en plus instable en ce moment fit remarquer Drago à Axel qui semblait ailleurs, une moue soucieuse se dessinant sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Lyra n'aime pas en parler mais là je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant. Elle va avoir la majorité dans notre monde et c'est là que la véritable nature d'un être « croisé » se révèle. Lyra est mi-ange mi-démon. Sa mère avait une mission : séduire notre roi et finalement Satan s'y bien plus attaché puisque il lui a fait trois enfants. Clarisse est partie lorsque les filles avaient deux ans à peu près je ne peux pas t'expliquer en détails mais elle a juste eu le temps de prendre Hermione avant que Séverus donne l'alerte. Même si ils n'ont pas l'air de s'entendre ils sont très proches, Satan à très mal vécu l'enlèvement de sa fille même si il a toujours préféré Lyra, ce qu'il n'avouera jamais et son frère était là pour le soutenir pendant cette épreuve. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Lyra a toujours été très fragile puis cette distance qu'elle a du prendre avec Ios à cause de son père l'a perturbée encore plus que la guerre. Si elle tourne mal maintenant elle sera mauvaise pour le restant de sa vie. Les cas comme le sien sont rare. Soit les « croisés » sont élevés comme des anges, soit comme des démons mais ils n'ont souvent pas le choix. Shiva est un démon, il déteste les humains et les personnes qui l'entoure, il n'y a que Lyra qui sais briser sa carapace et Hermione a été élevée comme une humaine donc elle ne devra pas choisir, elle est déjà « gentille ».

- C'est sûr ! S'exclama Drago en souriant. D'ailleurs en y pensant sa mère a du la prendre elle car elle a senti qu'elle était déjà « gentille ».

- C'est possible on y a jamais pensé. Parce que des expériences ont été faites, on prenait un démon qui naissait et on essayait de l'acclimater à la vie des anges, à le rendre bon mais on c'est rendu compte qu'avec n'importe quel individu de n'importe quel race, le côté d'origine reprend toujours le dessus.

- Au début j'ai cru que ça serait pareil pour moi, quand je suis arrivé à la rentrée en sachant que je ne voulais pas être mangemort j'ai eu peur de le devenir quand même à cause de mes origines mais en fait je n'ai rien à craindre mon père est du bon côté.

Axel éclata de rire et les deux garçons remarquèrent qu'ils avaient pris le chemin de la salle sur demande. Ils se regardèrent et surent qu'ils trouveraient Lyra.

- Eh ! Imaginons que Lyra tourne mal et qu'elle change littéralement qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Questionna alors le blond pour briser le silence qui c'était installé.

- Le monde irait à sa perte. Elle a un pouvoir énorme et elle se rallierait sûrement à Rackim pour dominer, c'est ce qu'un démon vraiment maléfique ferait. Soupira tristement Axel avant de s'arrêter devant un pan de mur.

Le silence revint et les deux garçons se regardèrent pour trouver le moyen de retrouver Lyra derrière la porte. Puis soudainement Axel passa trois fois devant le mur avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. Estomaqué le blond l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

Alors?? Verdict? Le chapitre vous a plu? Quel est ce spectacle si étrange qui fait rire les deux garçons?? Spéciale dédicasse dans le prochain chapitre pour celui ou celle qui trouve mDr( là personne va mettre de review et je vais me sentir bête ) BiZoo et a très bientôt j'espère 


	7. Chapter 7

**Après une assez longue absence je vous l'accorde je reviens enfin pour un Long chapitre ! Et le prochain est commencé, par contre c'est possible que j'avance dans d'autres fics donc pour le moment je ne promet rien ) Je remercie vraiment les gens qui ont continués à lire ma fic et à qui ça plaît toujours XD **

**DISCLAMER: Les personnages de J.K ROWLING sont repris dans un contexte différent mais je conserve la plupart des lieux et le caractère des perso.**

**Enfin bref merci aux revieweurs je vous embrasse et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Une Serpentard en train de dévorer de la glace au chocolat et en tain de rire en observant une Griffondor ? Eh bien ce spectacle était des plus comiques, en effet Lyra était assise en tailleur, une cuillère fourrée dans sa bouche écoutant avec attention sa sœur. Hermione semblait perdu dans son récit et ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée des visiteurs. Elle continua son monologue avec passion alors que Lyra lui souriait avec reconnaissance. Drago put apercevoir le sourire de la noiraude alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne put s'empêcher de reproduire le même avant de reprendre son visage impassible, cette démone le rendait trop gentil, ou alors c'était sa sœur qui … nan ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans de long débat intérieur. Axel, de son côté était soulagé que la crise de son amie soit passée, il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences que sa colère aurait pu engendrer. Il vint donc s'installer avec les deux filles et pris une cuillère pour se servir à son tour mais Lyra l'en empêcha en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il rit doucement et invita le second vert et argent à se joindre à eux ce qu'il fit assez réticent au début. Le blond se retrouva sur un fauteuil vert, bien entendu, et il pu regarder à sa guise les autres personnes présentes et un détail le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurai jamais pensé : Hermione regardait la Serpentard avec un mélange de crainte, de peur, de tendresse et d'adoration. Elle semblait vraiment préoccupé par l'avenir de sa petite sœur et Drago se rendit compte que personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de son état, de ce qu'il pourrait devenir et cette constatation lui fit mal, très mal. Il était seul, il le savait il avait espérer lorsque Lyra était arriver mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il allait de désillusion en désillusion et se prendre tout en pleine face comme ça lui arrivait en ce moment c'était trop pour lui. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux orbes bleu électriques qui le fixaient avec intensité et … reconnaissance ? Lyra avait bien vu le changement de comportement du blond et elle s'était inquiétée, il avait été présent pour elle et elle voulait lui montrer que malgré ses propres problèmes elle serait présente à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et elle attrapa sa main pour la presser fort dans la sienne.

- Drago … souffla t'elle tu sais, je ne te dirais jamais assez à quel point tu es devenu important dans ma vie, tu es bien plus qu'une mission, un camarade, tu le sais j'espère. Je ne suis pas très expressive sur ces choses la mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis là pour t'écouter, pour te réconforter comme le ferait une amie. Et je suis cette amie. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, j'aurais besoin de toi plus tard mais là c'est toi qui ne va pas bien et c'est mon rôle que d'être présente pour t'épauler.

Complètement sidérée par cette « déclaration » le blond baissa les yeux pour que Lyra ne voit pas l'émotion qu'elle avait suscité chez le prince des serpents. Il finit par les relever pour fixer la verte et argent qui semblait inquiète, elle appréhendait sûrement sa réponse mais lorsque elle vit les yeux brillants du jeune homme elle n'hésita pas et elle se releva pour se jeter dans ses bras. Axel et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés pour les laisser tranquille, ils avaient bien vu que leur présence aurait été de trop, ils ignoraient donc tout de ce qui c'était passé dans la salle sur demande à cette heure avancée de l'après midi. Les deux Serpentard restèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où ils rejoignirent Axel qui leur sourit d'un air complice avant de reprendre le cours de sa discussion avec Blaise. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait reçu aucune réponse de son père et il trouvait cela étrange, en effet habituellement dans les jours qui suivaient l'envoi de ses lettres il recevaient une missive signé par son paternel. La soirée se déroula assez calmement même si Lyra et son père jouèrent au chat et à la souris dans les couloirs, l'un pour parler à sa fille, l'autre pour éviter à tout pris une discussion. Drago retourna dans ses appartements épuisé par cette journée plus qu'épuisante, le fait d'avoir découvert toutes ces choses sur ces amis mais aussi sur lui même l'effrayait quelque peu. Depuis toujours c'était Potter le héros, pas lui. Secouant violemment la tête il se resaisit depuis quand il pensait à Potter en héros?! Il allait leur montrer qu'il pouvait être aussi important. Il n'était pas le fils d'un important démon pour rien, et pour une des rares fois de sa vie Drago fut fière d'être un descendant direct de Lucius Malefoy ou Shark, peut importe le nom qu'il fallait employé. Se glissant dans son lit le blond s'endormit rapidement imaginant toute sorte de scénarios, maintenant tous les espoirs étaient permis. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain et décida qu'il voulait voir Lyra, il fallait qu'il lui parle pour Blaise si elle l'apprenait autrement elle deviendrait folle. Le vert et argent se dirigea vers les cachots et croisa Axel en chemin. Ils se saluèrent et le blond allait continuer son chemin lorsque le démon l'interpella.

- Elle est de mauvaise humeur, je sais pas elle a très mal dormi et elle n'est revenu dans son dortoir que très tard dans la nuit.Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir j'ai option dans une demi heure je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard. On se voit plus tard.

Et Axel partit sans plus de cérémonie. Surpris Drago repris sa marche en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait se passer? Elle voudrait peut être lui en parler.Le portrait pivota immédiatement en apercevant le préfet en chef qui s'avança rapidement au milieu des élèves curieu de voir leur préfet en chef ici à cet heure -ci.

- Tous dans la grande salle immédiatement je ne veux pas que Serpentard perde des points à cause d'élèves en retard. La voix neutre,polaire n'acceptait aucun refus et c'est des élèves plutôt jeunes qui déguerpirent.

Plusieurs sixième et septièmes années le dévisageait avec méfiance et ne cillèrent absolument pas lorsque le regard glacé glissa sur eux. Le préfet s'assit sur un des fauteuils soucieux de l'état de Lyra.Ayant un rôle important il pourrait trouver une excuse pour son absence mais la jeune fille l'inquiétait, la veille elle allait bien lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée.La cloche de neuf heure sonna et les quelques élèves restant quittèrent la salle commune des verts et argents, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils sauraient ce qui ce passait. Cela faisait presque une heure que le jeune homme était assis et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il venait de louper une partie du cours de potion, son parrain comprendrait mais dans moins de deux heures il y avait métamorphose et McGonagall ne tolèrerait aucun retard.Il décida donc d'employer les grands moyens: il grimpa les marches quatres à quatres s'attendant à retomber mais son statut devait lui permettre en cas d'urgence de monter dans le dortoir des filles et il arriva en entier devant les imposantes portes en bois. Réfléchissant intensément dans quel partie elle pourrait se trouver il finit par choisir celle plus au nord, Lyra n'aimait pas le soleil, une des contraintes au fait d'être un démon. Il poussa doucement la porte et ses yeux dûrent s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Le jeune homme distingua sur un des lits du fond une forme avec une poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement. A l'aide d'un lumos il éclaira faiblement l'immense chambre et il put enfin voir le visage de Lyra. Des traînées de larmes étaient toujours présentes et elle semblait agitée. Drago sentit son coeur se serrer et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur, peut être qu'il pourrait la réconforter sans la réveiller. A peine allongé à côté de la brunette que celle ci venait se blotir contre lui, il eut un sourire attendrit avant de remettre sa baguette dans sa poche: McGonagall pouvait aller au diable si Lyra allait mieux, cette fille au caractère bien trempé l'avait changé il s'en rendait compte. Il s'inquiètait énormément pour elle et cette impression de ne rien savoir le rendait fou. Il finit par s' assoupir la respiration devenue calme de Lyra le berçant.

- Drago ! Dray réveille toi on a cours avec la vieille chouette dans moins de dix minutes.

Le blond gémit légèrement et voulut se retourner mais une main douce vint se poser doucement sur sa joue. Et les murmures reprirent. Le préfet finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux pour voir une verte et argent maquillée et habillée le regarder avec malice.

- Veut pas y aller murmura t'il sous les rires de la jeune fille. Puis soudain il sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

La démone blanchit légèrement mais elle repris contenance rapidement et une lueur de défit apparut dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est pas un ordre tu le sais c'est en tant qu'ami que je te dis ça repris calmement DragO.

- Allons en métamorphose et promis dès qu'on à un moment je t'expliquerait.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux en courant pour arriver à l'heure, c'est riant et essouflés qu'ils franchirent la porte à la sonnerie. Hermione dévisagea sa soeur inquiète tandis qu'Axel faisait un sourire complice à Drago qui le lui rendit. La Griffondor se retournait fréquemment pour observer sa soeur sous les regards interrogateur d'Harry et Ron tandis que Lyra se contentait de souffler d'agacement. Le cours de métamorphose se déroula avec une lenteur démesurée et lorsque la cloche sonna enfin tous les élèves se levèrent soulagés que çe soit terminé. Le professeur avait été bien plus pressé de leur apprendre les sorts que d'habitude, elle semblait soucieuse et ça se reflétait dans son travail. Elle avait observé très attentivement quelques élèves et avait noté sur son carnet quelques phrases les concernant. La journée se passa sans incident majeur et Drago fut soulager qu'ils n'est pas DCFM ce jour là car il savait que Lyra allait mal et le fait de voir Ios ou son frère allait la rendre encore plus irritable. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler, elle arrivait toujours a esquiver ses questions mais il savait que tôt ou tard elle viendrait d'elle même c'est pourquoi il n'insista pas plus que ça. Au dîner ils avaient préférés descendre aux cuisines tous les deux et en remontant un élève de Serpentard les avertit que Snape voulait les voir tous les deux dans les cachots. C'est donc doucement qu'ils se rendirent dans l'antre de Séverus pas inquiet pour un sous.  
ILs frappèrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre qui servait de bureau au professeur de potion.

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ça va faire une vingtaine de minutes que je vous attends, en plus vous n'étiez pas dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Lyra qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?! Et ne cherche pas du soutien chez Drago s'il te plaît pas avec moi tu sais très bien que je te connais bien mieux que quiconque. Parceque je sais très bien qu'il t'a couvert pour ce matin.

- Parrain ne sois pas aussi dur avec elle.

- Drago tu n'est pas concerné à ce que je sache rétorqua le maîtres des potions contrarié par la soudaine amitié qui liait sa nièce à son filleul.

- Arrête oncle sévy s'il te plaît mumura faiblement Lyra. Je refait ses cauchemards comme après chaque crise que je traverse. Et ils sont bien plus éprouvant que d'habitude peut être à cause de la guerre imminente.

Snape gardait le silence il n'aimait pas lorsque la jeune fille luttait contre soi même parceque c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Après chaque crise elle devait conservé la limite entre le bien et le mal qui l'habitait. Etant mi ange mi démon elle devait choisir sa nature, chose fort difficile pour une jeune fille de 17ans en plein doute. Il ne voulait pas trahir la confiance aveugle que la jeune fille lui portait mais il allait devoir en parler à son frère si ça continuait. Et il se rendit compte que sa nièce avait besoin de Drago, il était un soutien pour elle parcequ'il découvrait qui il était et qu'elle essayait de faire la même chose. ALors oui Axel était un appui, oui Hermione la ramenait à la raison, oui Ios était la partie d'amour dont elle avait besoin mais à cet instant c'était Drago le plus important dans la vie chamboulée de la démone. Il sourit avec tendresse à sa nièce et il voulut congédier le Sepentard mais Lyra le retint.

- Il peut rester il est au courant de presque tout ce qui se passe depuis que je suis là. Je sais pas ce que tu veux savoir mais il peut nous écouter j'ai confiance en lui même après si peu de temps passé à ses côtés.

Un sourire complice fut échangé entre les deux jeunes et Snape les observa silencieusement. Il finit par briser le lien invisible qui les unissait en toussotant.

- De quoi rêves-tu ? En voyant les yeux inquiets de sa nièce il rajouta un peu sévèrement. Et ne me ment surtout pas tu sais que je te connais par coeur.

- Ouais et ça en deviens inquiétant soupira t'elle tragiquement faisant pouffer Drago qui rougit immédiatement sous le regard noir de son parrain.

- Lyra je suis sérieu je m'inquiète pour toi tu le sais très bien.

- Je suis au courant tu me couves depuis que je suis toute petite. Et heureusement que tu es là.

Un autre silence s'installa entre les trois démons qui se contentait de se regarder discrètement.

- Je me vois en reine du mal, et j'ai peur de ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Tu sais que tout ce que j'ai vu c'est réalisé jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne veux pas devenir cette femme horribles, aux plaisirs sadiques et pervers. Je ne veux pas être celle à qui obéira Rackim, je ne suis pas un monstre.Je veux pas me voir tuer Ios finit t'elle au bord des larmes.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Séverus tout en sachant la réponse. Non Lyra mon ange de nuit n'ai pas honte de ce que tu peux ressentir pour lui, tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur. N'ai pas honte de tes sentiments, c'est ce qui te poussera vers la bonne voie.

Drago était estomaqué de voir le maître des potions aussi tendre et protecteur envers quelqu'un, avec lui une certaine distance avait toujours été de rigueur. Il voyait aussi à quel point la jeune fille semblait tourmenté et il se promis d'être là quoi qu'il arrive. Le vert at argent attendit néanmmoins la réponse de la jeune fille avec une certaine appréhension, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se doutait qu'il n'aurait plus la même importance à ses yeux si l'ange revenait. Le Serpentard voulait connaître le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes et il ferait tout pour parvenir à découvrir ça, peut être même qu'il aurait à se mettre Lyra à dos mais il devait savoir, c'était vital. Un sentiment encore inconnu à ses yeux s'empara de lui; il culpabilisait de penser de telles choses contre son amie. C'est donc avec nervosité qu'il entendit son amie chuchoter.

- Oui je l'aime, pourquoi? Comment ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas il est devenu cette chose si importante à laquelle je me rattache. J'ai besoin de lui et Papa ne se rend pas compte que même entouré d'Axel et des autres je vais sombrer sans Ios. Je crois qu'il me rappelle ma part d'humanité souffla t'elle.

EN voyant l'état de sa nièce Séverus décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de voir "son ange" comme elle aimait tant l'appeller. IL l'envoya donc chez Shiva et envoya une missive express à celui ci pour lui dire de rappliquer, il espérait juste que ça arriverait à temps. Il se tourna finalement vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je n'ai rien dit devant elle parceque ça vous créeraient des ennuis inutiles mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre ton nez partout. Je te préviens, tu es un des rares privilégiés à qui Lyra ose se confier si jamais elle découvre que tu manigances des choses derrière son dos elle va te le faire regretter et je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Si tu veux savoir quelquechose demande lui elle sera ravie de satisfaire ta requête. Sur ceux je vais te laisser, mon neveu ne devrait pas tarder et une réunion de famille s'impose.

Le Serpentard s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie, il n'avait pas pensé à fermer son esprit et maintenant il savait que Séverus allait le surveiller. Dans quoi c'était t'il fourrer encore une fois ?! Il regagna son dortoir pensif. Il ne pourrait parler à livre ouvert avec Lyra que dans deux jours minimum, un après midi allait être juste suffisant pour ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. De son côté la démone se demandait pourquoi son oncle l'avait envoyé chez son frère qu'est ce que Shiva pourrait faire pour lui remoter le moral? Quasiment arrivée devant la salle de son frère elle ralentit l'allure et laissa ses pensées l'envahir.Elle ne voulait que Ios, la tout de suite, elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui murmure qu'elle était sienne, que jamais personne ne pourrait l'enlever à lui. LOrsqu'elle sentit une bouche glisser contre son cou elle s'abandonna totalement pensant encore à ses rêves illusoires. PLus pressantes, plus aventureuses des mains se mirent à caresser son ventre avant de remonter plus haut. De suite la verte et argent su que ce n'était ni un rêve ni Ios, rien qu'en soufflant dans son cou il aurait pu la faire gémir de plaisir.Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec ... Blaise Zabini qui avait les yeux remplis d'un désir pervers. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne prenne la jeune fille par les cheveux et qu'il grogne d'une voix rauque:

- Personne ne peut ou ne veut me dire ce que tu caches, eh bien je remonte à la source et c'est toi qui va te livrer à moi.

Un sentiment d'excitaiton pris possession de la jeune fille, un désir de puissance, de violence s'empara d'elle et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malsaine que Blaise n'aperçut que trop tard. Il avait déjà commencé à déboutonner le chemisier de la verte et argent et lorsqu'il voulut voir la peur dans ses yeux il ne vit que du sadisme. Alors qu'il reculait sous le coup de la frayeur qui le prenait un frisson d'une rare violence le saisit.

- C'est fini pour toi petit garçon, tu vas mourir s'en connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussées à comettre les idioties que tu viens de faire.

Lever sa main suffit à projeter le Serpentard contre le mur avec force, un simple mot le retourna et un murmure le fit hurler de douleur.

- Nan nan nan ne crie pas c'est tellement moins drôle chuchota t'elle en riant.

Blaise retomba comme une poupée de chiffon en gémissant de douleur tandis que la démone se délectait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Possédée par des sentiments contradictoires elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Maintenan évanoui le vert at argent ne bougeait plus et Lyra allait lui porter le coup fatale lorsque une voix calme mais autoritaire se fit entendre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fait?! Tuer des humains?! Eh bien tu me surprend.

La Serpentard se retourna pour voir Ios se tenir face à elle les yeux brillant de colère. Il observait Blaise qui respirait mal, du sang s'écoulant par sa bouche. Toujours sous l'emprise de son "elle" maléfique la jeune fille le défia du ragrd, moqueuse.

- Chéri tu te souviens? La première fois que tu m'a fait l'amour tu avais ses yeux là ! Je me rappelle encore la honte que tu as éprouvé en te réveillant à mes côtés. C'était tellement bon tes gémissements ...

- Lyra arrête ordonna l'ange sans grande conséquence, sa vois tremblante à l'évocaion de ses souvenirs. Il faut qu'il soit emmené à l'infirmerie. Continua t'il en reprenant ses esprits. Tu vas aller dans mes appartements et m'attendre là-bas.

- Tes désors sont des ordres amour, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard de toute manière elle lui envoya un baiser et tourna les talons.

Ios soupira et fit léviter le corps de l'élève jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh qui fut horrifié par l'état du jeune homme. Il était tombé dans un léger coma mais il s'en remettrait. L'ange ne donna aucune explication mais revenu dans ses appartements il mis Dumbledore et Snape au courant. Pour le moment Shiva n'avait pas besoin de le savoir surtout pour tout répeter à son père. Il retrouva Lyra sur son lit recouverte d'une de ses chemises. Elle se tourna vers lui et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis entrain de devenir un monstre murmura t'elle. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute coupa l'ange tu es divisée et tu ne sais pas encore contrôler tes humeurs et tes émotions. Ce salaud allait te violer ou je ne sais quoi c'est normal comme réaction. Tu es juste plus impulsive que d'autres sourit t'il gentiment.

Assis sur le lit il la regardait tendrement, le blond attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. La jeune fille vint se blottir dans ses bras et elle soupira de bien être lorsqu'il passa son bras derrière son dos. La gêne envahit toutefois Ios qui se maudit de penser à la démonde de cette façon alors qu'elle venait de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant. Un sourire narquois se dessin sur le visage de Lyra qui se décolla de "son ange" pour l'observer malicieusement. Il rougit violemment et se mordit la lèvre tandis que l'amusement de la Serpentard augmentait.

- Tu es sûre que tu as un bon côté en toi? Gémi t'il mal à l'aise.

- Je sais pas en tout cas dis toi que tu es celui qui me l'a fait découvrir chuchota t'elle à son tour gênée.

L'ambiance se faisait plus sérieuse, ça se prêtait aux confidences. Ils se regardaient, leurs visages éloignés par quelques misérables centimètres. L'ange n'attendait qu'une chose: pouvoir l'embrasser mais jamais il ne pourrais franchir ce pas tout seul, pas après qu'elle l'ai jeté comme elle l'avait fait. Tout de suite il voulait des réponses.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça? On avait fait des projets.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre murmura t'elle son masque d'impassibilité revêtue.

- Arrête !! S'écria t'il agacé. Je veux voir la Lyra dont je suis tombé amoureux. Et ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, dans l'immédiat je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'a abandonné. Et je serais en mesure de comprendre si tu avais au moins l'amabilité de me présenter tes arguments.

- Il voulait recommencer une guerre, il vous aurait tous tués jusqu'au dernier.

- Qui ?! S'étonna Ios perdu.

- Mon père, il devait y avoir des traîtres parmis les tiens parceque dès le début de ma captivité il a su où j'était, ce qu'on me faisait. Et dès que tu m'a laissé partir, en m'ayant fait promettre de revenir, il a dit que si jamais je te revoyais ne serais-ce qu'une fois il attaquerait pas surprise et il se débarasserait de vous définitivement. Bien sûr j'ai mis mon oncle au courant et il m'a couvert pour les premiers mois mais un jour mon père nous a surpris et ça a été le début de la fin pour nous. Alors avec Shiva et Séverus on a mis un plan au point: c'est moi qui devais te jeter pour que tu ne cherches pas à comprendre mon geste, que tu refasses ta vie sans perdre les tiens. Un mal pour un bien sourit t'elle tristement.

- J'était désespéré, quand tu m'a dit que je n'était qu'un pion dans cette guerre, que tu t'étais servi de moi.

- Je sais, je devais ressentir la même chose soupira t'elle mais je suis un démon je ne sais pas ce que c'est des sentiments. Un rire amer lui échappa puis elle poursuivit. Tu as reçu une lettre le jour ou mon père m'a envoyé ici. Je voulais tout mettre au clair mais je n'aurais peut être pas dû. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir ici tu risques ta vie ...

- Comme tu risques la tienne coupa sèchement Ios. Puis au moins ici ton père est moins sur mon dos que lorsque j'étais au palais, il me surveillait constemment. Il continua d'une voix plus douce. Tu aurais du me dire ce qui se passais, on aurai pu faire face à tout ça.

- Tu es tellement naïf on ne s'oppose pas à Satan, pas même sa famille. Je vais y aller, le couvre feu ne va pas tarder.

- Depuis quand respecte tu les règles? LA voix de l'apprenti professeur la fit sourire.

- Mon père est là et c'est Sévy qui m'a envoyé ici il ne va pas pouvoir me couvrir éternellement.

Elle lui sourit nostalgiquement et recula pour pouvoir graver son visage dans sa mémoire, puis elle se retourna pour franchir le portrait lorsque une main puissante la ramena en arrière.

- Ne pars pas comme une voleuse souffla la voix chaude de l'ange au creux de son oreille la faisant frissonner de plaisir. La verte et argent se retrouva plaquée contre le torse du blond qui vint titiller son cou, point extrêmement sensible chez la jeune fille qui ne pu retenir un gémissement.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible lâcha t'elle lorsqu'elle repris ses esprits.

- Si on est discret personne ne remarquera rien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends tout aussi compliqué ?

- Je sais que se sera long mais je suis sûr qu'un jour je pourrais clamer haut et fort que je t'aime. Une guerre va éclater et si l'un de nous meurt que va devenir l'autre? Tu as déjà songée à ça Lyra ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer la Serpentard l'embrassa, lui transmettant ses peurs, ses espérances, ses sentiments. Elle se recula légèrement et ils se regardèrent intensément pendant plusieurs instants avant qu'elle ne finisse par disparaître par le tableau. Ios caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et se mit à croire qu'ils pourraient avoir une deuxième chance.

**N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur qui pourra au choix être honoré ou alors s'amélioré XD BiZOu tt le monde et promis je me dépêche ( pas trop quand même je veux pas baclée ma suite )**


End file.
